Joann und G, Teil 5: Familienbande
by SydneyDreamer
Summary: Fortsetzung von  Die Vergangenheit holt einen immer ein'  5. Teil zu  Ein Herz für G' : Joann besinnt sich auf sich selbst und was sie ausmacht. Das ist nicht immer leicht für Callen.   Callen/OC Romanze/Freundschaft/Abenteuer
1. Zurück in die Vergangenheit

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 1 - Zurück in die Vergangenheit**

Sie stand vor der Tür und war erleichtert. Geschafft. Energisch klopfte Joann an. Es dauerte nicht lange, bevor ihr die Tür geöffnet wurde.

„Jo, meine Kleine!" Zwei kräftige Arme umfingen sie, drückten Joann kräftig und doch liebevoll an eine breite Brust. Voller Zuneigung erwiderte sie die Umarmung. „Komm herein, Liebes." Nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, sah er Joann prüfend an. „Kleines, Du siehst nicht gut aus. Setz Dich und erzähl mir, was passiert ist."

Joann sah sich in dem ihr so vertrauten Raum um, sog den leichten Duft nach Zitronen in sich auf. Es schien sich nichts verändert zu haben. Und dann brach Joann in Tränen aus, zitterte am ganzen Körper. Sofort wurde sie wieder in die Arme genommen. „Schsch, Kleine, alles wird gut. Was auch immer es ist, wir bekommen das hin." Sanft wiegte er sie in seinen Armen.

Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis sich Joann wieder beruhigt hatte. Die Tränen versiegten und übrig blieb nur bleierne Müdigkeit. „Kleine, Du gehst jetzt schlafen. Das Bett ist frisch bezogen, im Bad hängen saubere Handtücher. Wenn Du ausgeschlafen hast, reden wir. Alles klar?"

Joann nickte. „Danke." Sie gab ihm eine Kuss auf die Wange.

Als Joann wach wurde, war es heller Tag. Sie warf einen verwirrten Blick auf ihre Uhr. Du meine Güte, sie hatte zwanzig Stunden geschlafen! Schnell sprang Joann unter die Dusche und ging dann mit knurrendem Magen in die Küche. Auf dem Tisch lag eine Nachricht. ‚Kleine, der Kühlschrank ist voll, nimm Dir, was du willst. Bin bald wieder zurück.' Nach einem Blick in den Kühlschrank musste Joann lächeln. Lauter Sachen, die sie gerne aß. Also legte sie los.

Nachdenklich sah Joann auf das Prepaid-Handy in ihre Hand. Sie musste G eine Nachricht schicken, dass war sie ihm schuldig. Er machte sich bestimmt schon Sorgen um sie. Aber was sollte sie ihm sagen? Joann wollte nicht lügen, aber zur Wahrheit war sie noch nicht bereit, zumindest nicht per Telefon. Sie seufzte, dann wählte Joann.

„Hy, G, ich bin's, Jo. Es geht mir gut, ich bin in New York, bei…Freunden. Es tut mir leid, aber ich brauche etwas, was Du mir im Moment nicht geben kannst. Sobald ich zurück bin, werde ich Dir alles erklären. Ich habe mein Handy verloren, bitte lass es durch Eric suchen. Leider habe ich es erst am Flughafen gemerkt, als ich Dir Bescheid sagen wollte. Du kannst mich über diese Nummer erreichen, sollte es notwendig sein. G, bitte vergiss eines nicht: Ich liebe Dich, ich komme zurück."

Joann hatte direkt auf Callens Mailbox durchgewählt. Sie konnte jetzt nicht mit ihm sprechen. Dafür musste sie erst wieder mit sich selbst ins Reine kommen.

„Hallo, Kleine, wo warst Du?" Lächelnd beugte sie sich hinunter und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ein bisschen an der frischen Luft. Ich musste ein Telefongespräch führen."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah er sie an. „Eine sichere Leitung?"

„Ein Prepaid-Handy. Für eine sichere Leitung hätte ich in die NCIS-Niederlassung gehen müssen. Das wollte ich nicht."

„Wirst Du mir jetzt sagen, was los ist?"

Langsam nickte Joann. „Ja. R.J. ist wieder aufgetaucht."

Stück für Stück berichtete Joann, was geschehen war. Sie achtete darauf, keine Geheimnisse preiszugeben, aber sonst ließ Joann nichts unerwähnt. Es dauerte, bis sie fertig war. Dann herrsche Schweigen.

„Ach, Kleine, es tut mir so leid. Gut, dass es jetzt vorbei ist."

„Es ist nicht vorbei."

„Warum? Nach allem, was Du mir erzählt hast, kommt Davenport mit keinem Trick der Welt mehr aus dem Knast."

„Es geht nicht um R.J., es geht um mich. Für mich ist es nicht vorbei. Ich habe immer noch Albträume, manchmal reagiere ich total unlogisch. Und dann ist ja auch noch meine Suspendierung…"

„Ich kann Dir nicht sagen, was mit Deiner Suspendierung ist oder was Du sonst noch für Ärger bekommen wirst. Aber Deine Albträume und Dein unlogisches Verhalten sind normal, nachdem was Davenport Dir angetan hat."

Sie sahen sich ernst an. „Da ist noch etwas…Als ich damals im Krankenhaus lag, haben die Ärzte Dir erzählt, was mit mir geschehen ist?"

„Sicher, ich war Dein nächster Angehöriger. Warum?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll, aber hat er…hat R.J. mich…"

„Was, Kleine?"

„Hat er mich missbraucht?" Endlich war es raus.

„Wie kommst Du darauf?"

Joann zögerte kurz, bevor sie antwortete. „Es sind so viele Kleinigkeiten: Angefangen mit den Albträumen, dann meine Zurückhaltung gegen über Männern. Ich konnte es lange nicht ertragen, wenn mich einer berührte. Vertrauen ist auch so ein Punkt. Manchmal fällt es mir sogar schwer, meinen Kollegen und Freunden zu vertrauen. Oder G. Das seltsame Verhalten von Nate und Hetty bei diesem Fall. Etwas, dass Nate gesagt, darüber, dass ich mich gewehrt habe, gegen R.J., woran ich mich aber nicht erinnern kann. Tja, und das ist der Hauptpunkt, dass ich mich nicht erinnern kann. Nate meint, dass ich vielleicht etwas verdränge." Joann schluckte. „Als Ermittlerin kann ich bei all dem nur eines folgern: die betreffende Frau wurde missbraucht."

Er seufzte. „Es tut mir so leid, Kleine, ich hatte gehofft, dass Du Dich nie erinnern würdest." Er seufzte noch einmal. „Ja, Du hast Recht."

„Ich erinnere mich immer noch nicht, ich habe nur eine Schlussfolgerung gezogen."

„Du willst das vielleicht nicht hören, aber es ist besser so."

Joann sah ihn nur an.

„Doch, Kleine, glaub mir, es ist besser. Auch wenn es noch eine Weile dauert, bis Du das erkennst."

Tränen liefen über Joanns Gesicht, aber sie gab keinen Laut von sich.

„Meine Kleine…" Wieder wurde sie liebevoll in die Arme genommen. Er wartete einfach ab.

Schließlich fasste sich Joann wieder. „Und was jetzt? Was soll ich jetzt tun?" Aus der klugen, distanzierten Agentin war eine ängstliche, traurige Frau geworden.

„Nun, da gibt es einiges. Sprich mit Eurem Psychologen. Falls er Dir nicht helfen kann, nennt er Dir bestimmt jemanden, der es kann. Rede mit G. Wenn er so klug ist, wie Du immer sagst, dann wird er sich schon längst seinen Teil gedacht haben. Deine Kollegen wahrscheinlich auch." Sein ernster Blick wurde liebevoll. „Hab Vertrauen zu ihnen. Sie haben Dich doch noch nie enttäuscht, oder?"

„Nein, noch nie…"

„Na, also."

Schweigend saßen die beiden zusammen, hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Joann schloss die Augen, ließ die Ruhe und die bekannte Atmosphäre auf sich wirken.

„Danke."

Ein leises Lachen antwortete ihr. „Immer, meine Kleine. Und was hast Du mit dem Rest Deiner Zwangsfreizeit vor?"

„Sie mit meinem Lieblings-New-Yorker zu verbringen!"

Diesmal lachte er laut.

…

„Hallo, ich bin zurück!" Gut gelaunt kam Joann von einem Spaziergang wieder. Die Zeit hier tat ihr gut, gab ihr die Kraft, die sie benötigte.

„Hallo, Kleine!"

Joann wirbelte herum und warf sich lachend in die ausgebreiteten Arme. „Großer! Was machst Du denn hier?"

„Das gleiche könnte ich Dich auch fragen!" Liebevoll wurde Joann geknufft. „Da komme ich her, um meine Neuigkeiten zu erzählen, und wer ist auch da, nach einer Ewigkeit? Unsere Kleine! Nicht zu fassen!" Noch einmal wurde Joann feste gedrückt. „Also, was machst Du hier?"

Joann warf einen fragenden Blick und erhielt als Antwort nur ein Kopfschütteln. „R.J., wir haben ihn in Los Angeles festgenommen. Es gab etwas Ärger und ich brauchte eine Auszeit und schon war ich hier. Erzähl lieber, was Du hier machst."

„Kleine, was hast Du angestellt?"

Doch diesmal schüttelte Joann energisch den Kopf. „Nein, nicht jetzt. Du bist dran. Was für Neuigkeiten?"

Er kannte Joann lange genug und wusste, dass sie reden würde, wenn sie so weit war, nicht wenn er es wollte.

„Ich werde mal wieder versetzt. Diesmal geht es nach Los Angeles." Der verblüffte Gesichtsausdruck von Joann, ließ ihn in Gelächter ausbrechen. „Du wirst mich also in Zukunft öfter ertragen müssen."

„Du kommst wirklich nach L.A.?"

„Ja, ganz sicher. Ich habe es vor ein paar Tagen erfahren. Ich hatte in der Nähe eine Konferenz und wollte die Nachricht persönlich überbringen. Tja, hier bin ich."

„Wann ist es soweit?"

„Ein wenig wird es noch dauern. Ich habe noch zwei Fälle, die ich zu Ende bringen muss. Alle anderen kann ich abgeben, die aber nicht. Vielleicht in einem Monat."

Das Strahlen auf Joanns Gesicht vertiefte sich. „Wow, es wird toll sein, Dich endlich wieder regelmäßig sehen zu können."

„Da sind sie wieder vereint, die Kleine und der Große." Ein sanftes Lächeln umfasste die zwei. „Ich mache Abendessen. Ihr zwei habt Euch sicher einiges zu erzählen."

Lautlos formten Joanns Lippen ‚Danke!', dann widmete sie ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem Mann an ihrer Seite.

Die beiden hatten sein Erscheinen gar nicht wahrgenommen. Wie in alten Zeiten saßen sie nebeneinander auf der Treppe und redeten ohne Unterlass. Joann hatte sich in seine Arme gekuschelt, ebenfalls ein vertrauter Anblick. Zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Ankunft war sie entspannt und glücklich. Er wünschte sich plötzlich, diesen Anblick öfter sehen zu können. Langsam begann ein Gedanke, in seinem Kopf Gestallt anzunehmen.

Das Essen war gespickt mit Gelächter. Zwischen den drei Menschen herrschte eine lange Vertrautheit. Obwohl sie sich einige Zeit nicht gesehen hatten, war es, als wäre ihr letztes Treffen erst gestern gewesen. Der Schatten, der über Joann gelegen hatte, war verschwunden.


	2. Vorwärts in die Gegenwart

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 2 - Vorwärts in die Gegenwart**

Deeks saß schlecht gelaunt vor seinem Laptop. Hetty hatte ihn dazu verdonnert, seinen rückständigen Papierkram aufzuarbeiten. „Verdammt, ich wünschte wirklich, Joann wäre hier." Er schimpfte leise vor sich hin.

„Gibt es ein Problem, Mr. Deeks?"

Er zuckte leicht zusammen. „Nein, Hetty, kein Problem."

„Dann ist ja gut." Hetty ging wieder, drehte sich aber nach wenigen Schritten wieder um. „Miss MacKenzie kommt irgendwann zurück, dann haben Sie wieder Hilfe, Mr. Deeks."

Leicht verlegen sah er ihr nach.

…

„Das sagst Du mir jetzt zum dritten Mal, Sam, und ich habe es bereits beim ersten Mal verstanden!"

„Ach, ja? Den Eindruck hatte ich nicht! Was hat Dir Joann eigentlich beigebracht?"

Ray war sonst die Ruhe selbst. Sobald es jedoch um seine Partnerin ging, konnte er sehr temperamentvoll werden. „Lass Joann aus dem Spiel! Sie ist eine ausgezeichnete Ausbilderin! Im Gegensatz zu Dir, weiß sie wenigstens, was sie tut!"

„Das sagt ein grüner Junge, der hier eigentlich gar nicht zu suchen hat!"

Abrupte Stille. Ray war blass geworden. „So kommt also die Wahrheit heraus." Dann drehte er sich um und ging.

Nach einem kurzen Moment ging Sam in die andere Richtung davon.

„Was war dass denn?" Kensi sah den beiden erstaunt nach.

Callen seufzte nur tief. „Joann. Sie war die Friedensstifterin zwischen den beiden."

Diesmal seufzte Kensi. „Mir fehlt sie auch, aber deswegen breche ich doch keinen Streit vom Zaun."

„Jo hat eben so ihre ganz besondere Art. Ich habe selten einen Anfänger gesehen, der so schnell so viel gelernt hat, wie Ray. Sie ist eine gute Ausbilderin." Callen seufzte nochmals. „Ich rede mit Sam. Sieh Du nach Ray."

„Klar, mach ich."

Callen fand Sam dort, wo er vermutet hatte, am Sandsack. „Was hat er angestellt?" Sam gab keine Antwort, schlug nur weiter zu. „Sam?"

„Nichts."

Callen wartete einfach ab. Schließlich hielt Sam den Sandsack fest und sah ihn an.

„Er ist ein Risiko eingegangen, G. Das war verdammt knapp."

„Wir gehen alle Risiken ein, das gehört zu unserem Beruf. Auch dass es manchmal knapp ist."

„Aber nicht als Anfänger."

Nur mühsam unterdrück Callen einen weiteren tiefen Seufzer. „Gerade als Anfänger. Und wir alten Hasen passen auf, dass es nicht zu knapp wird. Sam, er ist nicht Dom."

Sam nahm seinen Kampf gegen den Sandsack wieder auf. Diesmal trat Callen heran und hielt ihn selber fest.

„Joann macht einen guten Job mit Ray, dass weißt Du genau. Sie hat eine Menge Vertrauen zu ihm und lässt ihn seinen eigenen Weg finden. Das hat bisher sehr gut funktioniert. Mach ihre Arbeit nicht kaputt, Sam." Dann ließ er seinen Freund alleine.

Kensi fand Ray in der Ops. Eric hatte die Lifeaufnahmen eines anderes Team auf dem großen Monitor. Zusammen mit Nate und Nell verfolgten sie den Einsatz.

„Ray?"

Er drehte sich zu ihr um „Schon gut, Kensi, alles klar. Ich werde nur froh sein, wenn Joann zurück ist."

Kensi lächelte ihn an. „Wie wir alle, Ray." Dann sah sie ihn ernst an. „Wenn Du ihn lässt, kann Sam Dir eine Menge beibringen, aber er hat einen anderen Stil als Joann. Gib ihm eine Chance."

„Ich werde daran denken, Kensi, wenn er mich das nächste Mal anbrüllt."

Sie lächelte ihn schwach an, dann wandte Kensi sich dem Monitor zu. „Welches Team ist das?"

…

Callen steuerte entschlossen auf Hettys Büro zu.

„Probleme, Mr. Callen?"

„Allerdings, Hetty. Mal abgesehen von der Arbeit, die wir nicht bewältig bekommen, gibt es Schwierigkeiten im Team. Wir brauchen Joann zurück. Schnellstmöglich."

Hetty seufzte. „So einfach ist das nicht. Wenn es nach Direktor Vance gegangen wäre, hätte ich Miss MacKenzie entlassen müssen. Ich konnte ihn beruhigen und so haben wir uns auf eine längere Suspendierung geeinigt. Zehn Tage fallen wohl kaum unter ‚länger', Mr. Callen."

„Wann ist Ihrer Ansicht nach den ‚länger' vorbei? Ich will nur wissen, wie lange ich die schlechte Laune von Deeks, die Streitereien von Sam und Ray sowie die ständigen fragenden Blicke von Kensi ertragen muss."

Langsam nickte Hetty. „Ich verstehe, Mr. Callen. Wann haben Sie das letzte Mal von ihr gehört?"

„Es geht hier nicht um mich, Hetty."

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Nein, natürlich nicht, Sie machen sich nur Sorgen um Ihr Team."

Callen sah sie ausdruckslos an, wartete einfach ab.

„Ich denke, mit einem Monat wird sich Direktor Vance zufrieden geben. Bis dahin hat er sich auch wieder beruhigt. Allerdings sollte Miss MacKenzie deutlich vor Ablauf dieser Zeit wieder hier sein. JAG hat nach ihr gefragt und auch die Staatsanwaltschaft von Los Angeles. Da sind wohl noch einige Fragen zu beantworten."

„Ich kümmere mich darum."

…

Es war ungewohnt leise hier, fast leblos. Joann hatte es mit Kleinigkeiten geschafft, aus diesem Haus ein Zuhause zu machen, für sie beide. Ein paar Fotos, die plötzlich gerahmt an den Wänden hingen. Muscheln, die sie auf einem gemeinsamen Strandspaziergang gesammelt hatte, und die jetzt auf dem Kaminsims lagen. Das aufgeschlagene Buch auf dem Küchentisch, ein weiteres auf der Couch, manchmal ein drittes auf dem Nachttisch. Die Dockingstation für ihren MP3-Player, aus der schon seit Tagen keine Musik mehr kam. Ein Lächeln erschien auf Callens Gesicht, er merkte es selber gar nicht. Joann hatte immer ein Buch und ihren MP3-Player bei sich, sofern sie nicht in einem Einsatz war. Die Dockingstation war ein Geschenk von ihm gewesen. Eine Kleinigkeit nur, aber seit dem war im Haus immer Musik zu hören. Etwas, dass ihm gefiel. Und dass er jetzt vermisste. Aus irgend einem unerfindlichen Grund hatte er angefangen, Joann immer wieder mal einen Blumenstrauß mitzubringen. Der letzte stand vertrocknet in der Vase, unterstrich den derzeitigen Zustand. Entschlossen griff Callen zu seinem Handy.

„Hallo?"

„Joann? Ich bin's."

„G! Alles in Ordnung, geht es Dir gut?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich vermisse Dich, Du fehlst mir."

Einen Moment hörte Callen nichts, dann kam ein leiser Seufzer. „Du mir auch."

„Komm zurück, Jo, bitte."

„G…"

„Jo, komm zurück. Jetzt. Ich bin nicht der einzige, der Dich vermisst. Die anderen machen mich langsam wahnsinnig." Diesmal seufzte Callen. „Außerdem lässt Hetty Dir ausrichten dass das JAG und die Staatsanwaltschaft Dich sprechen wollen. Sofort." Wieder war nur Stille die Antwort. „Jo?"

„Ich bin noch dran, G. Ich habe morgen noch ein Gespräch mit dem Staatsanwalt, der hier die Ermittlungen wegen des Formfehler führt. Das muss ich erst abwarten. Ich rufe Dich danach an. Okay?"

„Ist das der, den Deeks' Captain eingeschaltet hat?"

„Ja, genau. Er rollt alles noch mal bei Null auf und ich habe schon mehrere Aussagen gemacht. Vielleicht ist morgen die letzte."

Diesmal schwieg Callen.

„G?"

„In Ordnung, ruf mich an, wenn das Gespräch vorbei ist. Bis morgen dann."

„Bis morgen. Und G?"

„Ja?"

„Ich liebe Dich."

Schnell beendete Joann das Gespräch. Gedankenverloren spielte sie mit dem Handy.

„Wann fliegst Du?"

„Keine Ahnung, hängt davon ab, ob ich noch hier gebraucht werde. Wenn nicht, werde ich den nächstmöglichen Flug nehmen."

Er nickte. „Was wirst Du ihm sagen?"

Sie lächelte traurig. „Alles. Es gibt schon genug Geheimnisse in unseren Leben, über die wir nie sprechen dürfen. Ich brauche keine weiteren mehr."

„Kommst Du damit klar?"

„Die Frage ist doch wohl eher, ob G damit klar kommt. Ich hoffe es einfach."

„Kleine, wenn er der Richtige ist, wird er das schon, ganz sicher."

…

„Callen."

„Ich bin's, Jo."

„Und?"

„Ich bin fertig. Wenn er doch noch mehr braucht, machen wir es per Videokonferenz. Ich komme mit dem ersten Flug morgen früh."

„Hast Du die Flugnummer? Dann hole ich Dich ab."

Joann gab ihm alle Daten durch.

„Gut, Jo, dann sehen wir uns morgen."

„Ja, bis dann, G."

…

Der Abschied fiel Joann nicht leicht, aber sie war entschlossen, dass es nicht für lange sein sollte.

„Melde Dich, Kleine, wenn Du gelandet bist. Und nicht nur dann, verstanden?"

Sie drückte ihn feste. „Versprochen. Ich vermisse Dich jetzt schon."

Lächelnd erwiderte er ihre Umarmung. „Ich Dich auch, meine Kleine." Dann sah er Joann mit einem prüfenden Blick an. „Eine Frage habe ich Dir die ganze Zeit nicht gestellt, aber jetzt will ich es wissen: Bist Du glücklich?"

Ein Lächeln erschien auf Joanns Gesicht, das von innen heraus strahlte. „Ja, das bin ich. Ich habe einen tollen Job, trotz der aktuellen Schwierigkeiten, ich habe wunderbare Freunde gefunden, die auch noch meine Kollegen sind und das Wichtigste überhaupt, ich liebe G. Und er mich. Er ist ein guter Mann."

„Gut, das wollte ich hören." Nochmals wurde sie feste umarmt. „So, und jetzt geh, sonst startet der Flieger ohne Dich."

…

Suchend sah sich Joann um, dann entdeckte sie G. Sie zögerte nicht, sondern warf sich einfach in seine Arme. Erleichtert hielt G sie umschlungen.

„Du hast mir gefehlt." Leise, kaum hörbar flüsterte er ihr die Worte ins Ohr.

Als Antwort erhielt G einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss von Joann. „Lass uns fahren, bevor wir hier noch auffallen."

„Wo geht es hin?"

„Ich soll Dich zum JAG bringen. Die sind wohl ziemlich sauer, weil ihnen Dein Bericht nicht gereicht hat. Da gleiche gilt für das L.A.P.D. und die Staatsanwaltschaft. Da musst Du dann als nächstes hin." Callen murmelte leise etwas vor sich hin.

„Was hast Du gesagt, G, das habe ich nicht verstanden?"

„Bürokraten!"

Joann lachte.

„Ich soll Dir etwas von Hetty geben. Hier."

„Meine Marke? Bin ich nicht mehr suspendiert?" „Doch, bist Du, insgesamt einen Monat. Dafür darfst Du bleiben. Diesen Kompromiss hat sie mit Vance getroffen. Aber Deine Marke soll Dir das Leben etwas leichter machen, beim L.A.P.D. und bei der Staatsanwaltschaft."

Nachdenklich strich Joann über das Etui.

Vor dem JAG-Büro wartete Sam. Nach eine kurzen, ziemlich prüfenden Blick, nahm er Joann in die Arme.

„Gut, dass Du wieder hier bist."

„Schön Dich zu sehen, Sam."

„Hier, Jo, Du kannst den Wagen haben." G warf ihre seine Autoschlüssel zu. „Sam und ich müssen los, ein neuer Fall. Wir sehen uns heute Abend zu Hause."

Dann waren die beiden auch schon wieder weg. Seufzend klopfte Joann an. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie das selbstverursachte Chaos wieder in Ordnung brachte.

…

Müde und vollkommen erledigt stieg Joann aus dem Wagen. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen kam sie wieder nach Hause. Sei öffnete die Haustür. Stille. G war also noch im Einsatz. Langsam ging sie durch die Räume. Ihre Sachen waren alle wieder da, dass war eine enorme Erleichterung. Dann lächelte sie. Auf dem Küchentisch stand ein Blumenstrauß, an der Vase lehnte eine Karte. ‚Willkommen zu Hause. G.'.

Callen sah durch das Fenster. Der Anblick sorgte für ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Joann saß auf der Couch, ein Buch in der Hand. Nur ihre Leselampe war an, der Rest des Hauses lag im Dunkeln. Er konnte Musik hören, ziemlich harte Rhythmen. Ja, Joann war definitiv wieder zu Hause.

Trotz der Musik hatte Joann den Wagen in der Auffahrt gehört, ebenso wie die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde. G kam also endlich nach Hause. Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr verriet ihr, dass er einen langen Tag hinter sich hatte.

Callen setzte sich zu Joann auf die Couch.

„Hallo, Liebes. Alles gut gelaufen mit den Bürokraten?"

Glücklich kuschelte sich Joann an ihn. „Wie erwartet. Sie haben mir Löcher in den Bauch gefragt und ich konnte ihnen trotzdem nicht mehr sagen, als schon in meinem Bericht stand. Das Übliche eben. Neu war für mich, das R.J. noch auf zwei Polisten geschossen hat."

„Ja, stimmt, das wusstest Du noch gar nicht."

„Dann wird wohl die Staatsanwaltschaft den Fall endgültig vor Gericht bringen. Mord an einem Polizisten, versuchter Mord an einem weiteren. Da kann das JAG nicht mithalten."

„Dafür bekommt Davenport dann aber auch lebenslänglich oder die Todesstrafe. Selbst wenn die den Fall verbocken sollten, kommen dann noch unsere Anklagen und ein paar weitere aus anderen Bundesstaaten wegen Körperverletzung und Vergewaltigung. Er wird den Rest seines Lebens im Gefängnis verbringen."

Langsam nickte Joann. „Ja, ein gutes Gefühl."

Schweigend hingen die beiden ihren Gedanken nach. Schließlich ergriff Joann als erste das Wort.

„Ich will mit den negativen Dingen meiner Vergangenheit abschließen. Es wird Zeit, dass ich im Hier und Jetzt ankomme und anfange, mich auf die Zukunft zu freuen. Dafür muss ich Dir aber noch ein paar Dinge erzählen. Sachen, die nicht in meiner Akte stehen."

„Jo, Du musst mir gar nichts erzählen."

„Nun, vielleicht nicht ‚müssen', aber ich will es. Das ist für mich wichtig. Du weißt nichts von meiner Vergangenheit, von den Dingen, die mir wichtig sind. Oder was mich zu dem Menschen gemacht hat, der ich heute bin. Ich habe daraus ein Geheimnis gemacht, obwohl das nicht notwenig ist. Ich kann nicht ändern, dass wir immer berufsbedingte Geheimnisse voreinander haben werden. Aber was mein Privatleben betrifft, will ich nicht auch so leben. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob dafür jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt ist. Wir sind beide ziemlich erledigt und es wird eine Weile dauern."

„Dann lass es uns verschieben. Ich bin froh, dass Du hier bist, bei mir. Alles andere hat Zeit."

„In Ordnung."


	3. Die letzten Geheimnisse?

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 3 - Die letzten Geheimnisse?**

Callen hatte eine Menge zu tun und Joann fuhr zwischen den verschiedenen Behörden hin und her. Irgendwem fielen immer noch neue Fragen ein und man entschloss sich, ihre Aussage nun doch auf Video aufzunehmen. Ruhe kehrte tatsächlich erst am Wochenende ein. In einträchtigem Schweigen saßen Joann und G am Frühstückstisch. Callen las die Zeitung, während Joann wie immer in einem Buch schmökerte.

„G?"

„Ja?"

„Der richtige Zeitpunkt…weißt Du noch?"

„Ja?"

„Ich glaube, er ist jetzt da."

Ein wenig zögernd legte Callen die Zeitung beiseite. „Bist Du sicher?"

„Ja, G, bin ich."

„In Ordnung." Auffordernd sah er Joann an.

„Wie Du weißt, hat unsere Kindheit eine kleine Gemeinsamkeit. Wir sind beide Pflegekinder. Nur dass ich ausschließlich in einer Familie war. Besser bei einem Ehepaar. Meine Eltern starben bei einem Autounfall, als ich sechs war. Eine entfernte Cousine meiner Mutter und deren Ehemann waren meine einzigen lebenden Verwandten. So kam ich zu ihnen, obwohl beide nie Kinder wollten. Ich war für sie nur eine lästige Pflicht. So haben sie mich auch behandelt…Nun, wie auch immer. Ich war noch nicht lange bei ihnen, da habe sie mich das erste Mal vergessen. Ich kam von der Schule nach Hause und niemand war da. Ich hatte keinen Schlüssel und konnte nicht in Haus. Also habe ich auf der Treppe gesessen, hungrig, einsam und verfroren, denn es war nicht allzu warm. Irgendwann wurde es dunkel. Da ging im Nachbarhaus die Tür auf und ein Junge in meinem Alter kam heraus. Ich kannte ihn, er ging in meine Klasse, aber ich hatte noch nie mit ihm gesprochen. Ich war damals ziemlich schüchtern."

Joann musste bei dieser Erinnerung lächeln.

„Er kam direkt auf mich zu, hielt mir seine Hand hin und sagte: ‚Ich bin Jason Waters und mein Dad sagt, Du sollst zu uns kommen. Es ist zu kalt hier draußen. Mach den Parsons einen Zettel an die Tür, dass Du bei uns bist.' Ich habe ihn angestarrt und gar nichts gemacht. Dann hat sich Jason neben mich gesetzt. ‚Wenn Du nicht mitkommst, muss ich hier bleiben. Ich lasse Dich nicht alleine. Mein Dad sagt, man lässt eine Lady nicht alleine im Dunkeln sitzen. Aber wenn ich nicht zurückkomme, schimpft mein Dad mit mir, ich sollte mich nämlich beeilen. Weil es doch schon dunkel ist.' Ich war so perplex, dass ich mich nicht mal gewehrt habe, als er meine Hand nahm, mich hoch zog und nach nebenan brachte. Ich bekam etwas zu essen und wurde in eine warme Decke eingepackt, bis ich aufhörte zu zittern. Jasons Dad, er heißt übrigens Scott, ging dann noch mal rüber und brachte eine Nachricht an der Tür an, weil ich das total vergessen hatte. Als die Parsons nach Hause kamen, lag ich bei den Waters' auf der Couch und habe schon geschlafen, weil es so spät war. Ich wurde wach, weil Scott sich mit den beiden ziemlich laut gestritten hat, als sie mich abholen kamen. Er sage zu mir, dass ich zu ihm und Jason kommen könnte, wann immer ich wollte. So fing eine lebenslange Freundschaft an."

Aufmerksam betrachtete G den Gesichtsausdruck von Joann. Das leichte Lächeln auf ihren Lippen verschwand nur, wenn sie ihre Pflegeeltern erwähnte.

„Ich verbrachte viel Zeit bei Jason und seinem Dad. Wir wurden bald beste Freunde. Jason ist ein Jahr älter als ich und seine Mutter starb unerwartet etwa ein halbes Jahr vor meinen Eltern. Scott war damals Navy Seal und gab das auf, weil er für seine Sohn da sein wollte. Er musste seinen Dienst nicht quittieren, sondern wurde in die Rekrutenausbildung versetzt, Nahkampftechniken und ähnliches. Das wusste ich natürlich damals noch nicht, dafür war ich zu jung. Aber ich habe es im Laufe der Jahre erfahren.

Nun, Jason und ich gingen von da an gemeinsam zur Schule, machten unsere Hausaufgaben zusammen, spielten gemeinsam und meistens nahm ich eine meiner Mahlzeiten mit den beiden ein. Scott brachte mir Radfahren und Schwimmen bei, später dann das Auto fahren. Als wir älter wurden, hat uns Scott in Selbstverteidigung unterrichtet, was sich dann irgendwann zu einem richtigen Kampfsporttraining ausweitete. Auf meinem ersten Schulball war Jason mein Date. Ich habe ihn bei seinen Footballspielen angefeuert und er mich bei meinen Basketballspielen. Und Scott war bei allen dabei. Die beiden haben mich sogar mitgenommen, wenn sie übers Wochenende oder in den Ferien wegfuhren. Scott hat meine Hausaufgaben kontrolliert und mit mir für die Schule gelernt. Irgendwann habe ich angefangen, ihn ‚Pops' zu nennen, denn er war mir wirklich ein Vater geworden."

Ein wenig wehmütig dachte Joann an diese Zeiten zurück. Die Parsons hatten sie weitestgehend ignoriert. Aber Scott und Jason hatten das mit ihrer Zuneigung um ein vielfaches wieder Wett gemacht. Ihnen verdankte Joann es, dass ihre Kindheit und Jugend im Großen und Ganzen glückliche Zeiten gewesen waren.

„Schließlich wurde ich achtzehn. Als ich an dem Tag von der Schule nach Hause kam, standen meine paar Sachen gepackt auf der Veranda und Mr. Parson verlangte meinen Haustürschlüssel. Sie bekamen jetzt für mich kein Pflegegeld mehr und waren daher nicht länger bereit, für mich zu sorgen. Als ob sie das jemals vorher getan hätten… Jedenfalls sollte ich umgehend ihr Haus und Grundstück verlassen. Ziemlich verloren stand ich an der Straße, unsicher, was ich jetzt machen sollte. So fand mich Jason. Er stellte keine einzige Frage, nahm meinen Koffer und meine Tasche und trug sie ins Haus. Ich bin ihm gefolgt, ohne groß nachzudenken. Als Scott dann von der Arbeit kam und meine Sachen in seinem Flur vorfand, war ihm sofort klar, was geschehen war. Jason sagte nur zu einem Vater: ‚Jo schläft erst mal in meinem Zimmer und ich auf der Couch, bis uns etwas anderes eingefallen ist.' Und Scott antwortete: ‚Gut, dann gehen wir jetzt essen und feiern Joanns Geburtstag.' Ich konnte gar nicht glauben, dass es für die beiden so einfach war."

Auf einmal lachte Joann laut auf.

„Ich bekam sogar noch ein Geschenk. Die beiden hatte auf dem Schrott ein altes Motorrad gekauft und heimlich wieder flott gemacht. Das steckte wenigstens ein Jahr Arbeit drin. Jason sagte damals, dass ich ihm lästig geworden wäre, weil ich mir ständig sein Motorrad ausleihen wollte. Dabei hat er von einem Ohr zum nächsten gegrinst. Wir haben dann zu dritt den Keller umgebaut. Es kam ein Zimmer mit Toilette und Dusche rein und das war dann mein Zuhause.

Jason und ich legten beide einen hervorragenden Abschluss hin, wir waren unter den zehn Besten unseres Jahrgangs. Jason bekam ein Stipendium an der Harvard Law School. Ich ging zur Universität Maryland und studierte Kriminologie. In den Semesterferien kamen wir beide immer zu Scott nach Hause. Nach meinem Abschluss habe ich drei Jahre im Strafvollzug gearbeitet und mich dann beim FBI beworben. Tja, den Rest dazu kennst Du ja. Jason hat nach seinem Abschluss viele lukrative Angebote von renommierten Kanzleien abgelehnt und sich bei den Marines verpflichtet. Er ist viel herum gekommen, oft versetzt worden. Inzwischen arbeitet er schon ein paar Jahre beim JAG Corps, ist verheiratet und hat ein Zwillingspärchen. Pops ist irgendwann nach New York gezogen. Die Gegend, in der ich aufgewachsen bin, ging den Bach runter unter er hat sich oft einsam gefühlt. Da Jason ja nie wusste, wie lange er an eine Ort bleibt, hat Scott sich für New York entschieden. Ich fand es toll, dass er in meiner Nähe war, hab ihn so oft besucht, wie die Arbeit es zugelassen hat. Damit ihm nicht langweilig wurde, hat Scott sich einen Job gesucht Er wurde Lehrer in einer Kampfsportschule. Außerdem hat er in seinem Gemeindezentrum Selbstverteidigungskurse für Mädchen und Frauen gegeben. Er hat mich ein paar Mal gebeten, dort Vorträge zu halten. Hin und wieder habe ich ihm auch als Co-Trainerin bei den Kursen geholfen. Es hat Spaß gemacht…"

Einen Moment hin Joann ihre Gedanken nach. Callen unterbrach sie nicht, er ahnte, dass jetzt der schwierige Teil ihrer Geschichte kam.

„Ohne Pops hätte ich es damals nicht geschafft. Er hat am Anfang rund um die Uhr an meinem Bett gesessen. Als dann die Physiotherapie begann, hat er mich ermutig, getröstet, mir den Arsch aufgerissen, was immer gerade notwendig war. Pops hat mir auch wegen der Anklage gegen R.J. den Rücken gestärkt. Als ich nach Los Angeles ging ist uns beiden die Trennung nicht leichgefallen. Wir waren uns beide nicht sicher, ob ich je nach New York zurückkehren würde. Aber wir haben viel telefoniert und gemailt. Das wurde erst weniger, als ich beim NCIS anfing. Scott kennt sich mit Geheimhaltung aus, hat Verständnis dafür. Ich war diejenige, die damit Probleme hatte. Auch gegenüber Jason. So wurde der Kontakt immer spärlicher. Jasons Zwillinge habe ich das letzte Mal kurz vor meiner Abreise gesehen. Die beiden sind inzwischen acht, ich erkenne sie garantiert nicht mehr wieder.

Als R.J. dann hier in Los Angeles auftauchte, habe ich immer öfter an die beiden denken müssen, habe sie immer mehr vermisst. Ihr wart alle für mich da und doch war ich irgendwie alleine…ich kann das nicht besser erklären. Nach meinem Ausraster bei R.J.'s Verhaftung wart ihr alle so sauer auf mich, es war niemand da, mit dem ich darüber reden konnte. Nate hat es mir angeboten, aber dass war nicht das, was ich wollte, was ich brauchte. Also habe ich Pops angerufen und den nächsten Flug nach New York genommen. Bei ihm war ich die ganzen Tage, habe mich ausgeheult und ausgesprochen. Außerdem war ich bei der Staatsanwaltschaft, aber das habe ich Dir ja schon am Telefon erzählt. Unerwartet kam dann Jason noch zu Besuch und hatte eine tolle Neuigkeit."

Joann versuchte gar nicht erst, ihr strahlendes Lächeln zurückzuhalten.

„Er wird nach Los Angeles versetzt! In ein paar Wochen ist er hier und zum Schuljahresende kommen seine Frau und die Kinder nach. Dann ist ein Teil meiner Familie wieder bei mir. Ich bin nicht länger alleine."

G wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Sein Team war seine Familie, eine Tatsache, die er lange verdrängt hatte. Erst durch seine Beziehung zu Joann hatte er sich ein wenig geöffnet. Für ihr war immer klar gewesen, dass Joann das ebenso sah. Nachdem er die ganze Zeit, die er Joann jetzt kannte, angenommen hatte, sie wäre komplett alleine auf der Welt, wurde er nun eines besseren belehrt. Sie hatte eine Familie: einen Vater, einen Bruder, eine Schwägerin und sogar eine Nichte und einen Neffen. Auf einmal kam er sich unsagbar einsam vor. Dann dachte er an das Team. Wie würden sie wohl reagieren?

Joann bemerkte Callens Verwirrung nicht. Da war noch ein Punkt, über den sie mit ihm sprechen musste. Nur wusste sie nicht, wie.

„G, da ist noch etwas. Das ist leider nicht so…es ist nichts Gutes. Es hängt mit R.J. zusammen."

„Und was?"

Joann seufzte, wusste nicht weiter. „Da waren ein paar Sachen, die mich zum Nachdenken gebracht haben. Albträume, fehlende Erinnerungen, etwas, dass Nate gesagt hat, bestimmte Reaktionen von mir. Ich habe Pops dann gefragt, als ich jetzt bei ihm war, und er hat meinen Verdacht bestätigt."

Wieder unterbrach sich Joann. Sie machte sich Sorgen um G's Reaktion.

„Davenport, er hat mich damals nicht nur zusammengeschlagen, er hat mich auch missbraucht. Ich kann mich daran nicht erinnern, vielleicht kann ich das nie. Aber über die Tatsache besteht kein Zweifel. Es gibt Beweise dafür." Jetzt war es endlich raus.

Langsam nickte G.

„Das habe ich schon lange vermutet. Es gab Anzeichen in Deinem Verhalten dafür. Mir war nur nicht klar, dass Du es nicht wusstest. Ich bin immer davon ausgegangen, dass Du nicht darüber reden wolltest. Das sind wir alle."

„Ihr alle? Ihr habt darüber gesprochen?"

„Ja, als Du noch im Krankenhaus gelegen hast und später auch."

Joann war sich nicht klar, was sie davon halten sollte. Ihre Freunde hatten eher geahnt, was man ihr angetan hatte, als sie selbst.

„Okay…"

G sah sie durchdringend an.

„Jo, es ändert sich nichts. Ich könnte Davenport dafür den Hals umdrehen und mit diesem Wunsch stehe ich bestimmt nicht alleine da, aber meine Gefühle für Dich ändern sich durch dieses Wissen nicht. Hast Du das etwa gedacht?"

Die plötzliche Röte in Joanns Gesicht war Antwort genug.

„Du solltest mich besser kennen."

Joanns Röte vertiefte sich, aber sie hielt seinem Blick stand.

„Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich immer logisch handle und denke, wenn es um mich selber geht."

G nickte, auch das war etwas, was er schon wusste.

„Ein paar Fragen habe ich da noch. Ist das in Ordnung für Dich?"

„Ja, sicher. Was willst Du wissen?"

„Warum waren Scott und Jason nicht bei Dir im Krankenhaus nach unserem Einsatz?"

„Weil das FBI Mist gebaut hat."

Die Verachtung in ihrer Stimme war laut und deutlich.

„Angeblich ist beim Übertragen meiner Personaldaten etwas schief gelaufen und das Feld für ‚Nächste Angehörige' wurde nicht ausgefüllt. Ich habe Pops angerufen, nachdem ich aus dem Koma erwacht bin, er ist sofort gekommen. Jason war auf einem Einsatz im Ausland, aber er hat so oft wie möglich angerufen."

„Warum habe ich Scott bei meinen Besuchen nie gesehen?"

Joann zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ihr müsst Euch ein paar Mal auf dem Flur über den Weg gelaufen sein."

G ließ sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken.

„Und Du hast uns nicht vorgestellt?"

„G, zu dem Zeitpunkt warst Du nur ein Kollege einer anderen Behörde. Warum sollte ich Dir meine Familie vorstellen?"

„Und später, warum hast Du nicht erwähnt, dass Du eine Familie hast?"

Joann seufzte.

„Am Anfang war ich nicht sicher, wie weit ich Euch vertrauen kann. Dann habe ich beim NCIS angefangen und war gezwungen, sie aus meinem Leben weitestgehend herauszuhalten. Da war es einfacher, mit niemandem über sie zu sprechen. G, ich will damit nicht sagen, dass meine Entscheidungen zu diesem Thema richtig waren. Ich habe sie getroffen, stehe dazu und muss jetzt mit den Konsequenzen leben."

„Und Hetty, was weiß sie?"

„Hetty und Scott haben sich im Krankenhaus getroffen. Er kam herein, als sie noch zu Besuch war."

„Eine letzte Frage: Wer steht jetzt bei Dir in der Rubrik ‚nächste Angehörige'?"

„Du. Von meiner ersten Minute beim NCIS an."

Beide schwiegen. G hatte eine Menge zum Nachdenken bekommen und Joann war erleichtert darüber, ihm alles erzählt zu haben.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter, Jo?"

„Ich möchte, dass Du sie kennen lernst. Jason wird ja bald hier sein und Scott kommt zu Besuch, sobald Jasons Familie hier ist."

„Was ist mit Deiner Familie hier?"

Diese Frage verblüffte Joann.

„G, Ihr seid alle weiter meine Freunde, meine Familie. Daran wird sich nie etwas ändern. Ich fände es toll, wenn alle sich kennen lernen könnten. Dem steht dann wohl unser Job im Weg."

„Wirst Du ihnen von Deiner anderen Familie erzählen?"

„G, es ist keine ‚andere' Familie! Das klingt ja beinahe, als wäre ich Bigamistin. Ihr seid alle meine Familie, jeder von Euch ist ein wichtiger Teil davon."

Joann wurde traurig, als sie Callens ausdrucksloses Gesicht sah. Sie stand auf, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„G, ich liebe Dich. Aber ich bin nicht perfekt."

Joann zog sich um und ging laufen.


	4. Aufräumarbeiten

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 4 - Aufräumarbeiten**

Am nächsten Tag stand Joann vor dem Eingang zum Hauptquartier. Es war an der Zeit für einige Gespräche.

„Hetty?"

„Miss MacKenzie."

„Darf ich?"

„Sicher." Hetty deutete auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch.

Joann trat heran, blieb aber stehen. „Ich entschuldige mich für mein Benehmen. Meine Beschuldigungen waren absolut ungerechtfertigt und mein Ton unangemessen. Das wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

„Davon bin ich überzeugt, Miss MacKenzie. Und nun setzte Sie sich. Wir haben einiges zu besprechen."

Joanns nächstes Ziel war die Ops. Wie erwartet, fand sie dort Eric und Nell.

„Hallo, Ihr Zwei!"

„Joann! Geht es Dir gut?" Eric machte sich immer noch Vorwürfe wegen der verpatzten Überwachung.

„Ja, es geht mir gut. Ich muss mich bei Euch beiden entschuldigen. Ihr habt keinen Fehler gemacht. Wir wussten ja, dass wir es mit einem verdammt cleveren Gegner zu tun hatten. Man kann niemals auf alles vorbereitet sein. Ihr beide habt einen verdammt guten Job hingelegt." Spontan nahm Joann Eric und Nell nacheinander in den Arm. „Ohne Euch wäre meine Verstärkung nie rechtzeitig da gewesen. Danke."

Nate saß in seinem Büro, wie immer von einem Papierstapel umgeben.

„Hy."

„Joann." Nate sah sie ernst an. „Wie geht es Dir?"

Joann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon okay. Hast Du Zeit für mich? Für ein Gespräch?"

„Wie ich sagte, wann immer Du soweit bist."

Es wurde ein langes Gespräch.

Joann stand oben und sah sich um. Sie vermisste das alles hier, ihre Freunde, ihre Arbeit. Sie wollte wieder raus auf die Straße, Verbrecher festnehmen. Sie bemerkte den leisten Seufzer nicht einmal, der ihren Lippen entfloh. Das würde noch etwas dauern. Dann sah sie ihr Team hereinkommen. Sam und G waren in einer Diskussion vertieft, Kensi und Deeks neckten sich, nur Ray sah nicht so gut aus. Langsam ging sie hinunter.

„Hey, Leute."

Von der nun folgenden Umarmung durch Kensi wurde Joann total überrascht. Ebenso von ihrem Schlag in die Rippen.

„Autsch, Kensi! Das tat weh!"

„Das hast Du verdient! Mach nie wieder so einen Unsinn, hörst Du?"

Auch die anderen freuten sich, Joann zu sehen. Ray hörte gar nicht mehr auf, zu strahlen. Nachdem sie einmal rundum umarmt und geknufft worden war, kam Joann endlich wieder zu Wort. Ernst sah sie alle an.

„Es tut mir ehrlich leid, wie ich mich benommen habe. Ich wollte Euch keine Schwierigkeiten machen. Außerdem bin ich Euch dankbar. Dafür, dass Ihr mich unterstützt und zu mir gehalten habt."

„Du hast ganz schönen Mist gebaut." Sam erwiderte ihren Blick.

„Ja, Sam, habe ich. Ich würde gerne versprechen, dass dies nie wieder passiert, aber…" Joann zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern.

„Mach Dir keine Gedanken, wir werden Dir schon sagen, wenn Du Mist baust." Deeks grinste Joann an.

„Danke, dass hoffe ich doch, Marty."

„Wann kommst Du wieder?" Ray konnte die Antwort kaum abwarten.

„Du wirst Dich noch ein wenig gedulden müssen. Ich bin immer noch suspendiert."

Die Enttäuschung war Ray deutlich anzusehen.

„Da ist noch etwas, dass ich Euch sagen wollte. Ich habe so etwas wie eine Ersatz- oder Adoptivfamilie, einen Vater und einen Bruder. Mein Bruder ist ein Marine und ein JAG-Anwalt. Er wird hierher versetzt und in ein paar Monaten folgen seine Frau und seine Kinder. Mein Pops ist ein ehemaliger Seal, aber inzwischen in Rente. Er lebt in New York und bei ihm bin ich gewesen. Auch wenn es schwierig wird, will ich in Zukunft mehr Zeit mit ihnen verbringen. Ihr solltet das wissen, aber mehr werde ich dazu nicht sagen."

Die Kollegen wussten nicht, was sie von dieser Mitteilung halten sollten und nahmen es daher zuerst einmal nur zur Kenntnis. Schließlich verabschiedete sich Joann.

…

G setzte sich neben Joann in den Sand. „Du weißt, dass es ein Risiko ist, immer an den selben Ort zu kommen. Du wirst berechenbar."

„Ja, aber ich halte mich an die Protokolle und wähle immer einen anderen Weg, ich nutze immer einen anderen Parkplatz und einen anderen Zugang. Außerdem gehe ich immer erst über die Promenade, um Verfolger oder Beobachter zu entdecken."

„Gut."

„Du gehst auch ein Risiko ein, wenn Du mich immer hier suchst."

„Ja, aber ich halte mich auch an die Protokolle."

Einen kurzen Augenblick lag ein Grinsen auf seinen Mundwinkeln. Dann wurde er wieder ernst.

„Wie sauer bist Du auf mich, G?"

Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu antworten. „Ziemlich. Manches kann ich verstehen. Deinen Ausraster bei Davenport zum Beispiel. Oder das Du uns angegiftet hast. Anderes nicht. Abzuhauen, ohne mir etwas zu sagen. Oder das Du Deine Familie nicht erwähnt hast. Du und Sam, Ihr werft mir immer vor, nicht genug Vertrauen zu Euch zu haben. Was ist mir Dir und Deinem Vertrauen zu mir?"

Joann schwieg. G sagte ihr nichts, worauf sie nicht schon selber gekommen war. „Darauf läuft es immer hinaus, nicht G? Wer vertraut wem. Wir beide leben mit Geheimnissen und im Laufe der Jahre werden es noch mehr werden, solange wir beide uns nicht einen anderen Job suchen. Etwas, dass für uns beide keine wirkliche Möglichkeit ist. Hast Du mir alles erzählt, was Du mir erzählen könntest? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Habe ich damit ein Problem? Manchmal. Hat das Einfluss auf mein Vertrauen in Dich? Nicht für eine Sekunde. Es nervt mich, wenn wir beide immer und immer wieder über Vertrauen diskutieren müssen. Diesen Punkt in unserer Beziehung sollten wir ein für alle Mal klären."

Callen war überrascht. Das Gespräch ging in eine Richtung, die er nicht erwartet hatte. Langsam stand er auf. „Vielleicht hast Du Recht. Da gibt es Klärungsbedarf." Er war schon ein paar Schritte weg, als er sich noch mal umdrehte. „Sehen wir uns zu Hause?"

„Natürlich. Soll ich etwas kochen?"

„Nein, Jo, ich weiß noch nicht, wann ich komme."

Sie nickte und sah ihm zu, wie er langsam am Wasser längs ging.

…

„G?" Joann klang verschlafen.

„Schlaf weiter, Jo, ich wollte Dich nicht wecken."

„Wie spät ist es?"

„Es ist früh. Du kannst noch schlafen, Jo."

Sie spürte eine Kuss auf ihrer Stirn, dann schlief sie wieder ein. Gefühlte fünf Sekunden später klingelte der Wecker. Knurrend schlug Joann nach dem Störenfried. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie merkte, dass es G's Wecker war, nicht ihrer.

„Du hast gesagt, es ist noch früh…wieso geht jetzt schon der Wecker?", muffelte sie G an, der schon aus dem Bett war.

„Joann, Du hast inzwischen schon wieder vier Stunden geschlafen. Schlaf weiter und hör auf, zu nörgeln."

Aus halb geöffneten Augen sah Joann G nach, der im Bad verschwand. „Vier Stunden…wann bist Du denn zurück gekommen? Und wo warst Du so lange?"

Aber G stand schon unter der Dusche und hörte sie nicht mehr.

Es wurde ein langer Tag für Joann. Sie konnte nicht wieder einschlafen, nachdem G zur Arbeit gegangen war. Also stand sie auf und lief. Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück, legte sie im Haushalt los. Anschließend ging Joann einkaufen, ins Fitness-Studio, las ein wenig auf der Terrasse, ging schwimmen, las am Strand, machte ihre Katas auf der Terrasse, las auf der Couch und wartete. Als G endlich nach Hause kam, war es spät und er sah müde aus. Ein wenig schwerfällig ließ er sich neben Joann auf der Couch nieder.

„G? Was ist passiert?"

„Eine Verfolgungsjagd durch Hinterhöfe und ein Kampf mit ein paar viel zu optimistischen Schlägern."

Erleichtert grinste Joann. „Wie viele Eisbeutel musste Hetty verteilen?"

Jetzt musste auch G grinsen, aber er zuckte dabei zusammen. „Reichlich!"

Mit geschlossenen Augen saß G neben Joann, genoss ihre Nähe und schaltete endlich ab. Zögernd und vorsichtig kuschelte sich Joann an ihn.

„Jo?"

„Ja?"

„Ich möchte Scott und Jason gerne kennen lernen. Aber das ganze ist ein bisschen schwierig."

Joann wartete ab.

„Unsere Abteilung existiert offiziell gar nicht. Wir arbeiten so erfolgreich, weil nur wenige von uns wissen. Je mehr von uns wissen, um so größer das Risiko für alle."

„Das ist mir klar. Ich habe den beide damals nur gesagt, dass ich jetzt beim NCIS tätig bin und das meine genaue Tätigkeit geheim ist. Sie haben keine weiteren Fragen gestellt, schließlich sind sie beide selber Geheimnisträger. Sie werden Dir auch keine Fragen stellen, nicht zu unserer Arbeit. Als besorgter Vater und Bruder interessiert sie mehr, was Du für ein Mann bist und wie Du mit mir umgehst."

G schmunzelte. „Du bist doch kein kleines Mädchen mehr."

Joann kicherte. „Für die beiden schon, zumindest bei diesem Thema."

„Und unser anderes Thema?" Nachdem beide eine Zeitlang geschwiegen hatten, traute sich Joann, diese brisante Frage zu stellen.

Langsam nickte G. „Ich vergesse manchmal, dass auch andere Menschen nicht über alles reden wollen. Du hast ein Recht auf Deine Geheimnisse. Da ist aber immer noch der Punkt, warum Du gegangen bist, ohne mit mir zu reden. Ich hätte Dich nicht aufgehalten, aber Du hättest mir lange Stunden voller Sorge ersparen können." G runzelte die Stirn. „Jo, wenn Du mit etwas fertig werden musst, bei dem ich Dir nicht helfen kann, unterstütze ich, dass Du Dir anderweitig Hilfe holst. Ich will für Dich da sein, aber das heißt auch, dass ich Dich manchmal jemand anderem überlassen muss. Bisher waren das meistens Nate und Kensi, manchmal Deeks oder Sam. Wenn das in Zukunft auch noch Scott und Jason sein sollen, ist das für mich in Ordnung." Dann wurde sein Blick sehr hart. „Nur lass mich nie wieder im Ungewissen. Ich will mich nicht fragen müssen, ob Du einen Unfall hattest, entführt wurdest oder in anderen Schwierigkeiten steckst, wenn das nicht notwendig ist."

Joann richtete sich auf, sah G offen und direkt an. „Versprochen."


	5. Bauchgefühle

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 5 - Bauchgefühle**

Endlich! Joann durfte wieder arbeiten, ihre Suspendierung war beendet. Sie konnte es kaum abwarten, wieder in den Einsatz zugehen. Hetty hatte ihr mit einem ermahnenden Lächeln ihre Waffe wiedergegeben und sie dann in die Ops geschickt.

„Hy, Leute, was gibt's?"

„Na, sieh einer an, die verlorene Tochter kehrt zurück." Deeks zwinkerte ihr zu.

Kensi verpasste ihm eine Stoß mir ihrem Ellenbogen, bevor sie Joann in die Arme nahm.

Sam sah sie einen Augenblick ausdruckslos an, doch dann zuckte um seine Lippen ein Lächeln. „Alles klar?"

Joann nickte. „Jetzt wieder."

Ray sagte gar nichts, er strahlte nur.

Callen übernahm das Kommando. „Okay, wir sind hier zum Arbeiten. Eric, was hast du für uns?"

…

„Wieso rennen diese Idioten immer nach oben? Da geht es nirgendwo hin!"

Fluchend rannte Joann die Treppe hoch, Ray dicht auf ihren den Fersen.

„Bundesagenten, stehen bleiben!"

Doch der Flüchtige gab nicht auf, lief über das Dach.

„Stehen bleiben, oder ich schieße!"

Schlitternd kam der Mann an der Brüstung zum Halten, sah hinunter und dann zu Joann und Ray.

„Mann, machen Sie keine Dummheiten!"

Nach einem weiteren Blick vom Dach hinunter in die Gasse, gab er schließlich auf. Ray legte ihm die Handschellen an.

…

„Das war das dritte Mal in dieser Woche, dass einer meiner Verdächtigen versucht hat, über das Dach abzuhauen! Haben die alle nur Luft im Schädel?"

Ray lachte. „So kannst Du Dir Deinen Beitrag für das Fitness-Studio sparen! Statt auf den Stepper zu gehen, jagst Du dreimal die Woche Verdächte Treppen in Hochhäusern hoch und zum Abschluss einmal rund ums Dach."

Joann funkelte ihn an, musste dann aber auch lachen.

„Wie sieht es aus?"

„Wir haben den Idioten erwischt. Auf dem Dach."

Callen lachte. „Schon wieder?"

„Die drei sind einfach zu dämlich. Erst klauen sie im Militärkrankenhaus soviel Narkotika, dass es auffällt. Dann glauben sie entkommen zu können, wenn sie auf das Dach eines freistehenden Hauses laufen. Deren IQ kann doch nur knapp über dem einer Amöbe liegen!"

„Wer ist eine Amöbe?" Deeks und Kensi kamen herein.

„Diese blöden Pillendiebe!"

„Er ist aufs Dach gelaufen." Sam grinste breit.

„Wie, schon wieder? Der wievielte diese Woche war das?", wollte Deeks wissen. Er machte gar keinen Versuch, sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Der dritte." Joann war echt angesäuert.

„Warum gehst Du eigentlich noch zum Fitness-Training? Bei solchen Verbrechern kannst Du Dir das sparen!" Bei dieser Bemerkung von Deeks bekam sich Ray vor Lachen gar nicht mehr ein.

„Autsch!" Beide Männer rieben sich die Köpfe.

Joann hatte mit ihren Würfen zwei Volltreffer gelandet. Bevor das ganze in eine Schlacht ausarten konnte, erklang Erics schriller Pfiff.

„Ein alter Bekannter ist wieder auf unserem Schirm aufgetaucht." Eric ließ das Foto einer Überwachungskamera auf dem Monitor erscheinen.

„Logan Coleman." Joann erkannte ihn sofort. „Wo wurde das aufgenommen, Eric?"

Die Antwort kam von Nell. „Third Street Promenade, Santa Monica. Eines der Routineprogramme hat die Aufnahme gefunden."

„Das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten. Irgendetwas über van Pietso?"

„Nein, Callen, bisher nicht, aber wir habe die Suchroutinen nach ihm verstärkt."

„Was habt Ihr sonst noch über Coleman?"

„Wir sind dabei, seine Wege nachzuvollziehen. Das wird noch etwas dauern. Der Wagen, den er fährt, hat gestohlene Kennzeichen, der bringt uns leider nicht weiter."

„Worüber denkt Ihr zwei nach?" Sam wandte sich an Callen und Joann.

Beide starrten konzentriert den Monitor an, wirkten dabei aber ein wenig abwesend.

„Wir haben auf dem Containerschiff eindeutige Beweise gefunden, dass Coleman schon vor ein paar Jahren die Seiten gewechselt hat. Das muss kurz nach meinem Einsatz mit ihm gewesen sein."

„Außerdem gab es genug Beweise, Jo, dass noch weitere Bundesagenten auf van Pietsos Gehaltsliste standen."

„Ja, aber alle waren verschwunden, wir konnten keinen festnehmen. Auf dem Schiff waren nur die unteren Ränge von van Pietsos Organisation vertreten."

Deeks hatte keine Ahnung, worauf seine Kollegen hinaus wollten. „Wenn Coleman wieder hier ist, muss es um eine große Sache gehen. Sonst würde er das Risiko nicht eingehen."

„Und eine große Sache geht er nicht alleine an."

„Eric, Nell, Ihr müsst nach allen suchen, die wir damals auf dem Schiff nicht gefangen nehmen konnten. Ray, Du hilfst ihnen. Deeks, informier das L.A.P.D., Kensi begleitet Dich. Sam, wir drei reden mal mit Hetty."

„Coleman ist ein großer Fisch in van Pietsos Organisation, Hetty. Wenn er hier ist, geht es um es bestimmt nicht um Kleinkleckerkram."

„Das mag schon sein, Mr. Callen, aber wer sagt uns, dass es ein Fall für uns ist, den NCIS? van Pietso ist nicht nur im Waffenhandel tätig, seine ‚Geschäftsinteressen' sind breit gestreut."

„Ohne weitere Informationen können wir aber auch nicht das Gegenteil beweisen."

„Richtig, Miss MacKenzie. Aber war Logan Coleman während seiner Zeit beim FBI nicht in erster Linie mit der Ermittlung im Drogenmilieu tätig?"

„Hauptsächlich, aber nicht nur. Einige der Gangs, gegen die er ermittelt hat, haben sich auch mit Waffenhandel beschäftigt."

„Es gibt aber einen viel wichtigeren Grund, warum wir ermitteln sollten."

„Und der wäre, Mr. Hanna?"

„Bei seinem letzten bekannten Aufenthalt hier, hat er sich unter anderem der Entführung zweier NCIS-Agenten schuldig gemacht."

Diesmal versteckte Hetty ihr Schmunzeln nicht. „Legen Sie los. Aber lassen Sie sich diesmal nicht entführen!"

„Er ist nicht über LAX hergekommen. Wir prüfen jetzt die Privatflughäfen."

„Gut, Eric, und was ist mit den Seehäfen?"

„Da bin ich dran, Joann. Ich suche nach Schiffen, die auf eine von van Pietsos Strohfirmen laufen."

Langsam schüttelte Sam den Kopf. „Damit wird er rechnen. Er wird keinen der beiden Wege wählen."

„Und wie kommt er dann her? Wir sind davon ausgegangen, dass er ins Ausland geflohen ist, zusammen mit van Pietso."

„Entweder nutzt er van Pietsos Organisation und wird durch eine Schmuggelmaschine eingeflogen oder er kommt irgendwo per Bus, Auto oder Zug über die Grenze. Sobald er im Land ist, stehen ihm reichlich Möglichkeiten offen."

„Sam hat Recht. Wir konnten van Pietso zwar einen üblen Schlag versetzten, aber seine Organisation existiert weiterhin mit all ihren Möglichkeiten."

Callen warf Joann einen kurzen Blick zu, die nachdenklich an ihrer Lippe kaute.

„Ich denke, dass Sam nur zum Teil Recht hat. Coleman und eventuell van Pietso werden so einreisen, da muss ich Dir zustimmen." Joann nickte Sam kurz zu. „Aber für das ‚Fußvolk' werden sie diesen Aufwand nicht betreiben. Eric, Nell, lasst die beiden zur Sicherheit weiter suchen, aber setzt Euer Augenmerk auf die weniger prominenten ‚Mitarbeiter'. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist deutlich größer, dass wir einen von denen finden."

„Haben wir irgendwelche Hinweise von einer der anderen Behörden bekommen, dass ein großer Drogen- oder Waffendeal bevorsteht?"

„Nein, bisher nicht. Das hat nur nichts zu sagen. Nach seiner Pleite mit Colemann und den anderen Agenten, wird uns das FBI bestimmt nicht darüber informieren."

„Das ATF und die DEA haben uns zugesagt, ihre Informanten darauf anzusetzen."

„Das L.A.P.D. auch." Deeks und Kensi kamen zurück. „Die Kollegen hören sich auf der Straße um."

„Jo, lass das."

„Hm?"

„Du klopfst schon seit Minuten irgendeinen Rhythmus auf den Tisch. Das macht mich wahnsinnig. Lass es endlich."

„Tut mir leid, Sam. Da ist nur etwas…Ich habe damals schon darüber nachgedacht und keine Antwort gefunden."

„Worüber?" Callen sah sie aufmerksam an.

„Logan Coleman. Wieso schlägt er sich auf die Seite von jemandem wie van Pietso?"

Die Frage verblüffte ihre Kollegen.

„Geld, Frauen, Macht, vielleicht Drogen, da gibt es genügend Gründe."

„Nein, G, das meine ich nicht. Logan Coleman war ein Vorzeige-FBI-Agent. Er war unter den fünf besten seines Abschlussjahrganges an der Highschool, ebenso am College und in Quantico. Das FBI war sein Ziel seit der Junior High und er hat es erreicht. Als Undercoveragent war er ein Naturtalent, ein bisschen wie Du, G." Joann lächelte Callen an. „Er war in wirklich üblen Situation und ist immer ehrlich geblieben. Er hat es sogar irgendwie geschafft, nie Drogen zu nehmen, während seiner Einsätze. Eine absolute Seltenheit in dieser Branche. Seine Akte ist voller Belobigungen, hervorragender Beurteilungen, nicht ein negativer Eintrag. Und dann wechselt er die Seiten und arbeitet für van Pietso? Er lässt andere Undercoveragenten auffliegen, entführt sie, bringt noch andere Bundesagenten auf die Seite von van Pietso. Das passt alles nicht zusammen. Ich kann kein Ereignis feststellen, dass zu dieser 180°-Wende passen würde."

„Joann hat nicht ganz Unrecht. Wenn ein Polizist, ein Agent oder sonst ein Mitglied der Strafverfolgungsbehörden die Seiten wechselt, kann man im Nachhinein immer eine Spur sehen. Das erste kleine Fehlverhalten, dass niemand wahrnimmt. Ihm oder jemand, der ihm wichtig ist, widerfährt ein Unrecht, dass nicht gesühnt wird. Oder er empfindet seine Tätigkeit auf einmal als Sisyphusarbeit. Dann werden es immer mehr falsche Entscheidungen, immer häufiger wird das Verhalten auffällig und schließlich kommt der Schritt über den Grat. Etwas in dieser Art ist bei Coleman nicht zu sehen. Hier geschieht es ganz abrupt. Er wickelt einen Fall vollkommen korrekt ab und bei dem nächsten Fall ist er auf einmal korrupt. Das passt alles nicht zusammen."

Aufmerksam hatten alle Nates Ausführungen gelauscht.

„Hast Du eine Erklärung, eine Idee, Nate, was die Ursache dafür ist?"

„Nein, Callen. Vielleicht war er einfach nur besonders clever. Vielleicht ist uns auch nur das auslösende Ereignis entgangen."

„Ist es für uns wichtig zu wissen, warum Coleman korrupt ist?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Marty. Da ist nur dieses Gefühl, dass es wichtig ist. Kein Ahnung, ich…" Hilflos schwieg Joann.

„Wenn wir ihn finden, werden wir ihn fragen." Damit war das Thema für Deeks erledigt.

Doch so schnell gab Joann nicht auf. Sie griff wieder nach Colemans Akte.

…

„Eric, hast Du inzwischen etwas Neues?"

„Nein, Joann, aber wir bleiben dran."

„Ich weiß, Eric."

In Gedanken versunken verließ Joann die Ops und rannte dabei in Ray.

„Hey, Vorsicht!"

„Oh, tut mir leid, Ray!" Joann war über sich selbst erschrocken.

„Alles klar, Joann?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Ray." Sie seufzte tief. „Als ich das letzte Mal so ein mieses Bauchgefühl hatte, wurden G und Sam von van Pietso enttarnt. Auch damals konnte ich nicht herausfinden, was dafür die Ursache war. Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es bis heute nicht. Aber es war wie ein feuerrotes Warnlicht mit einer irren lauten Sirene."

„Das hast Du jetzt wieder?"

„Ja."

„Liegt es vielleicht an Coleman? Seinetwegen hätte G sterben können."

„Das habe ich auch schon überlegt, aber ich hatte das miese Gefühl schon, bevor ich von seiner Beteiligung wusste." Joann grübelte vor sich hin. „Das wirklich Merkwürdige ist, dass ich mit ihm persönlich kein schlechtes Gefühl verbinde. Trotz allem, was passiert ist, verbinde ich mit Coleman immer diesen ungewöhnlichen Agenten aus New York, keinen Verbrecher."

Ray sah seine Partnerin nachdenklich an. „Joann, wie oft hat sich Dein Bauchgefühl geirrt?"

Diese Frage verblüffte sie. „Wie bitte?"

„Dein Bauchgefühl. Wie oft hat es Dich in die Irre geführt, wenn Du Dich darauf verlassen hast?"

Joann schwieg, dachte darüber nach. „Nicht einmal. Wenn ich mich gegen mein Bauchgefühl entschieden habe, war es immer ein Fehler."

„Du hast mir während meines ersten Außendienstes mit Dir gesagt, dass ich mein Bauchgefühl nie unterschätzen soll. Es sei logisch nicht zu erklären, aber ohne es würde ich nie ein guter Agent werden. Seitdem ich hier arbeite, habe ich Euch alle Entscheidungen treffen oder Handlungen begehen sehen, die nicht logisch, aber im Endeffekt immer richtig waren. Du hast kein mieses Gefühl bei Coleman, also ist er vielleicht keine Gefahr. Aber irgendetwas ist es. Wir sollten rausfinden, was."

„Da wird der Schüler zum Lehrer. Aber Du hast Recht, finden wir heraus, was mich beunruhigt."


	6. Viele Fragen, keine Antworten

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 6 - Viele Fragen, keine Antworten**

Mit einem Sprung hinter den Müllcontainer brachte sich Joann in Sicherheit, während Ray blitzschnell hinter ihrem Wagen in Deckung ging. Eine der Seitenscheiben zersplitterte. Auch der Container wurde von Kugeln getroffen. Kensi und Deeks spurteten hinter die Ecke des Nachbarhauses.

„Ray?"

„Alles in Ordnung! Und bei Dir?"

„Mir geht's gut! Wo kommen die auf einmal her?"

Vorsichtig lugte Joann um die Ecke, um die Schützen ausfindig zu machen. Da! Das Mündungsfeuer hatte einen von ihnen verraten. Abrupt stand sie auf und feuerte, um dann flink weiter auf das Haus zuzulaufen. Der zweite Schütze sah in Joann ein leichtes Ziel und nahm sie sofort unter Beschuss. Kensi nutzte die Gelegenheit und schoss ohne zu Zögern. Joann nickte ihr zu und winkte dann Ray. Der signalisierte, dass er sie verstanden hatte und lief geduckt auf sie zu.

„Kensi? Marty? Alles klar bei Euch?"

„Ja, wir sind am Hintereingang. Auf Dein Zeichen!"

Vorsichtig näherte sich Joann der Eingangstür.

„Drei, zwei, ein -Los!"

Mit einem Tritt öffnete sie diese und ging sofort wieder in Deckung, während Ray den Bereich sicherte.

Raum für Raum wurde von den Agenten durchsucht.

„Alles gesichert." Deeks und Kensi traten an sie heran.

„Ray und ich gehe nach oben, Kensi, Marty, Ihr nehmt Euch den Keller vor."

„Sollten wir nicht auf die Verstärkung warten? Wir wissen nicht, wie viele Angreifer es sind."

„Eric, wann ist die Verstärkung hier?"

„Das L.A.P.D. schickt eine Streife, die ist in knapp fünf Minuten vor Ort. Sam und Callen brauchen wenigstens zehn."

Resigniert zuckte Ray mit den Schultern. Joann würde nicht warten, das war ihm klar.

„Los!"

Die vier Agenten machten sich an ihre Arbeit.

In der oberen Etage gab es vier Türen, alle geschlossen. Vorsichtig öffnete Joann die erste. Bis auf ein paar Schlafsäcke und Luftmatratzen leer. Auch im zweite Zimmer war niemand, allerdings standen mehrerer Tische voll mit Papieren darin. Ihre Anspannung stieg. Der Informant hatte von vier bis fünf Leuten gesprochen. Hinter der dritten Tür war das Bad, ebenfalls leer. Als Joann die vierte Tür öffnete, hörte sie Deeks über Ohrmikro.

„Niemand im Keller, aber wir sollten machen, dass wir hier raus kommen."

Ihr Angreifer nutzte diesen winzigen Moment, in dem Joann abgelenkt war, und schoss. Wie durch ein Wunder wurde sie nicht getroffen. Zur Überraschung des Schützen ging Joann nicht im Flur in Deckung, sonder kam ins Zimmer und stürzte sich auf ihn. Ray folgte ihr direkt auf den Fersen.

Mit voller Wucht schlug Joann ihrem Gegner die Waffe an den Kopf. Sie brauchte diesen Mann lebend. Leicht benommen taumelte er rückwärts gegen die Wand. Joann setzte nach, versuchte, ihn zu entwaffnen. Doch ihr Tritt ging daneben. Ohne zu zögern ließ sich Joann fallen. Der Schuss ging sehr knapp über ihren Kopf hinweg und landete in der Wand. Eine weitere Gelegenheit soll ihr Angreifer nicht bekommen. Joann fegte ihm die Füße weg. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung stand sie auf und hielt dem Mann die Waffe an den Kopf.

„Fallen lassen. Sofort."

Mit dem Fuß stieß Joann seine Waffe weg.

„Hände auf den Rücken. Und denk nicht mal daran, Dich zu bewegen."

Ohne den Mann aus den Augen zu lassen, machte sie Platz für ihren Partner.

„Ray."

Schnell und geübt legte der junge Agent ihm die Handschellen an und zog ihn dann hoch.

Als sie Schritte auf dem Flur hörte, landete der Gefesselte unversehens wieder auf dem Boden. Joann und Ray gingen sofort aus der direkten Schusslinie.

„Joann?" Vorsichtig kamen Kensi und Deeks um die Ecke.

„Alles klar, Kens." Sie nickte ihren Kollegen kurz zu. „Eric, wir haben zwei Tote und einen Lebenden. Schick die Spurensicherung und den Gerichtsmediziner."

„Wir brauchen auch die Sprengstoffeinheit. Der Keller ist voller Waffen, verschiedenen Sprengstoffen und einer Menge Chemikalien."

„Eric, hast Du Kensi gehört?"

„Schon alles veranlasst, Joann."

„Gut. Leute, lasst uns hier verschwinden, bevor noch etwas hochgeht."

Energisch schob Joann ihren widerstrebenden Gefangen zur Treppe.

In gebührendem Abstand warteten die vier auf die angeforderten Einheiten. Zum Glück war das hier ein noch unbewohntes Neubaugebiet, es waren nur wenige Häuser überhaupt bezugsfertig.

„Ich habe auf dem Weg nach hinten einen Blick in die Garage geworfen. Es stand nur ein Van drin. Hatte der Informant nicht etwas von einer Limousine erzählt?"

„Ja, und von fünf Leuten. Es fehlen uns also noch zwei, Marty."

„Wenn die zwei jetzt kommen…"

„…haben wir Pech gehabt, Ray. Und müssen bei unseren weiteren Ermittlungen doppelt vorsichtig sein."

…

„Tut mir leid, Leute, aber das wird noch etwas dauern, bis ihr ins Haus könnt." Der Leiter des Sprengstoffräumkommandos trat auf die Agenten zu. „Wir wissen nicht genau, was da unten alles ist und müssen entsprechend vorsichtig sein. Eventuell lassen wir auch alles kontrolliert hochgehen, wenn es für meine Leute zu gefährlich wird."

„Dann muss ich vorher rein. Im Obergeschoss war ein Raum voller Papiere, die brauchen wir."

Joann klang sehr entschlossen. Doch der Mann schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Keine Chance, viel zu gefährlich."

„Ich habe sie nicht um Erlaubnis gefragt, Sir, sondern Ihnen eine Tatsache mitgeteilt."

Doch der Mann ließ sich selbst durch die Kühle in Joanns Stimme nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Nun, hier habe ich das Kommando, solange noch Sprengstoff im Haus ist. Also werden Sie schön warten. Ohne meine Erlaubnis geht niemand in das Haus, Ma'am."

Bevor Joann noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte sich ihr Gesprächspartner umgedreht und ging zu seinen Leuten zurück.

„Wir brauchen die Papiere!"

Entschlossen marschierte Joann auf das Haus zu und wurde ganz schnell von Sam und G gestoppt.

„Du hast den Mann gehört, Joann." Sam hielt ihren Arm mit einem eisernen Griff fest.

„Wir haben ihn noch, er wird uns schon sagen, was wir wissen wollen." G deutete zu ihrem Gefangenen. „Es ist nicht notwendig, dass Du Dein Leben riskierst."

Einen Moment zögerte Joann. Schließlich nickte sie. „Ich warte."

Sam ließ ihren Arm nur zögernd los, aber Joann machte keine Anstallten mehr, sich dem Haus zu nähern.

„Vielleicht bringst Du Deinen Gefangen schon mal ins Bootshaus. Eric ist ja schon dabei, ihn zu identifizieren."

Joann durchbohrte G geradezu mit ihren Blicken.

„Das ist mein Einsatz. Du brauchst keine Sorge haben, ich halte mich an Deine Anweisung und gehe nicht ins Haus."

Ausdruckslos musterte Callen sie, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. Joann ließ G stehen.

„Kensi, Marty, bringt ihn hier weg. Nate soll ein Profil erstellen. Ray und ich warten ab, was hier noch geschieht. Oh, und Kensi, stell fest, ob an ihm Sprengstoffspuren sind."

Die beiden warfen einen kurzen Blick zu Callen und nickten dann.

„Sicher, Jo, bis später."

Sam sah seinen Partner nachdenklich an. „War es eine gute Idee, Joann diesen Einsatz leiten zu lassen."

„Ja." Kein Zögern, keine Sekunde des Zweifels, Callen war sich absolut sicher. „Sie ist so weit, Sam, es geht ihr wieder gut. Hetty und Nate teilen meine Ansicht."

„Aber die Nummer gerade?"

„Das hättest Du sein können, oder Deeks, eigentlich jeder von uns. Wir allen waren schon in so einer Situation. Joann hat die Risiken abgewogen und war bereit ins Haus zu gehen. Ähnliche Entscheidungen haben wir auch schon getroffen." Callen merkte, dass Sam nicht überzeugt war. „Sam, sie braucht das jetzt. Joann muss uns und sich selbst beweisen, dass alles wieder in Ordnung ist. Gib ihr die Chance dazu."

„Schon klar, G, soll sie haben."

„Okay, Sie können jetzt rein. Wir haben alles rausgeholt."

„Danke."

Joann nickte dem Mann kurz zu und winkte dann die Spurensicherung heran.

„Ich brauche die Papiere aus dem oberen Zimmer. Sofort. Wir vermissen noch mindestens zwei Täter und haben keine Ahnung, ob die nicht mit einer Bombe unterwegs sind."

„Verstanden, MacKenzie, wir beeilen uns."

Während die Spurensicherung oben anfing, sahen sich Joann und ihre Kollegen unten um. Die zur Straße gelegenen Räume waren leer. Küche und Esszimmer gingen zum Garten raus und gab es Spuren der ‚Bewohner'.

„Die sind schon eine Weile hier. Der Kühlschrank ist voll und hinterm Haus in einem Schuppen stapeln sich die Müllsäcke." Sam kam aus dem Garten wieder herein.

„Ja, sieht auch nicht so aus, als wollten sie schnell wieder verschwinden. Wir haben sie wirklich überrascht." Joann betrachtete die aufgeräumte Küche. „Ordentliche Verbrecher, na so was."

„Die Frage ist wohl eher, wer wen überrascht hat." Ray dachte an den heftigen Schusswechsel. „Sie waren so clever, ihre Wachen in den Nachbarhäusern zu postieren. Minimiert das Risiko einer versehentlichen Explosion bei einem Schusswechsel. Außerdem haben sie die oberen Räume, die zur Straße gehen, nur zum Schlafen genutzt. Der Wagen parkt in der Garage, der Müll liegt nicht sichtbar im Schuppen. Minimiert das Risiko einer versehentlichen Entdeckung. Die Bauarbeiten ruhen, weil die Baufirma pleite ist. Ohne den Tipp des Informanten hätten sie hier noch eine ganze Weile unentdeckt leben können."

Joanns Handy klingelte. „MacKenzie."

„Eric hier. Wir haben den Typen identifiziert, den Kensi und Deeks gebracht haben. Ich schicke Dir jetzt seine Akte."

„Schon was von den Toten?"

„Nein, sie laufen immer noch durch die Gesichtserkennung und durch AFIS. Ich melde mich, wenn wir was haben."

„In Ordnung, danke, Eric." Mit gerunzelter Stirn las Joann, was Eric ihr gemailt hatte. „Dave Sanders, früher beim ATF. Hat ganz normal gekündigt, keine Hinweise auf illegale Aktivitäten, weder während seiner Zeit beim ATF noch danach. Was hat der mit van Pietso zu tun?"

„Möglicherweise war er einfach nur gut und ist nie erwischt worden."

„Könnte sein, Sam…Das bedeutet aber zusätzliche Schwierigkeiten. Als ehemaliger Bundesagent wird er nicht leicht zu knacken sein. Er kennt alle Tricks."

Sam und G sahen sich an.

„Ich bin sicher, wir haben noch den einen oder andern Trick, den er nicht kennt."

„Wenn Du das sagst, Sam."

Joann schwieg, man konnte fast sehen, wie ihre es in ihrem Kopf arbeitete. Schließlich fasste sie einen Entschluss.

„Ray, Du bleibst hier und wartest, dass Dir die Spurensicherung die Papiere übergibt. Komm dann so schnell wie möglich damit ins Hauptquartier. Sam, G, ich fahre mit Euch ins Bootshaus. Wir reden mal mit unserem Ex-ATF."

Sie warf Ray die Autoschlüssel zu und ging zielstrebig zum Challenger. G schmunzelte über Sams verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wenn Du Dich mit Deinem Auto nicht immer so anstellen würdest, hätten wir meinen Wagen nehmen können. Der wäre für drei Leute deutlich bequemer gewesen!"

Stöhnend streckte Joann ihren Rücken und ihre Beine. Der Challenger bot hinten nicht gerade viel Platz. Aber Sam hätte Ray den Wagen niemals fahren lassen. Männer und ihre Autos!

…

„Was habt Ihr bei Sanders erreicht?" Joann sah Kensi und Deeks fragend an.

„Gar nichts. Er sagt kein Wort. Fragt nicht mal nach einem Anwalt. Nate versucht gerade sein Glück."

„Gut." Eine Weile beobachtete Joann das einseitige Gespräch. „Hat Nate ein Ohrmikro?"

„Ja klar."

Joann aktivierte ihr eigenes. „Nate, komm raus. Du wirst auch keinen Erfolg haben."

„Was soll das, Joann?" Nate war angesäuert.

„Nate, dass ist ein ehemaliger Bundesagent. Von ihm erfahren wir nur etwas, wenn er es will oder wenn wir ein paar neue Tricks aus dem Hut zaubern, die er noch nicht kennt."

„Das weißt Du doch gar nicht. Was immer er auch mal war, jetzt arbeitet er für van Pietso und baut Bomben."

„Macht er das wirklich? Kensi, was haben die Schnelltest ergeben?"

„Nur geringe Spuren von Sprengstoff, gar keine von den Chemikalien, die im Keller standen. Die Sprengstoffspuren könnten übertragen worden sein."

„Das heißt nur, dass er in diesen Klamotten keine Bombe gebaut hat. Vielleicht sind die anderen Sachen gerade in der Wäsche."

Joann dachte nicht mal über eine Antwort auf Deeks' Bemerkung nach. Sie warf noch einmal einen Blick auf die Akte.

„Sam, G, Ihr seid dran. Ich würde gerne ein paar von Deinen neuen Tricks sehen, Sam."

Erwartungsvoll sahen alle auf den Monitor und beobachteten Sam und Callen in Aktion. Aber auch die beiden erreichten nichts. Schließlich kamen sie wieder heraus.

„So kommen wir nicht weiter, G, wir müssen ihn anders anpacken."

„Der ist eine verdammt harte Nuss."

„Ihr geht das falsch an."

„Ach, deswegen warst Du erfolgreicher, Nate?" Sam funkelte ihn an.

Und schon war eine heftige Diskussion über richtige und effektive Verhörtechniken im Gange. Lediglich Joann hielt sich heraus, hörte nur zu. Erst als ihr Handy klingelte, unterbrachen die anderen ihre teilweise recht lautstarke Diskussion.

„MacKenzie."

„Wir haben die Toten identifiziert. Ich schicke Euch ihre Akten rüber."

„Danke, Eric." Einen Augenblick später erschienen sie auf dem Monitor. „Wie passt den da unser ATF-Agent rein? Oder van Pietso? Die beiden sind Mitglieder eines mexikanischen Drogenkartells. Das ist Konkurrenz für van Pietso."

Verblüfftes Schweigen entstand. Kensi griff zum Telefon.

„Jones."

„Nell, Kensi hier. Hat die Spurensicherung schon Fingerabdrücke geschickt?"

„Ja, einige, wir lassen sie gerade durchlaufen, konnten aber bisher noch niemanden identifizieren."

„Woher sind die Abdrücke?"

„Hauptsächlich aus den oberen Räumen."

„Nimm Dir die aus dem Keller und aus der Küche vor. Wir müssen wissen, wer noch in dem Haus war."

„Sobald ich sie bekomme, Kensi. Oh, und sag Joann, dass Ray gerade mit den Papieren hereingekommen ist. Wir scannen sie jetzt ein. Sollen wir sie danach rüberschicken?"

Kensi sah Joann fragend an. Die antwortete selber.

„Nein, Nell, wir kommen zurück ins Hauptquartier. Danke."

„Wir hören hier auf?"

Keiner verstand diese Entscheidung, aber Joann gab keine Erklärung ab.

„Keiner redete mit Sanders, wir lassen ihn, wo er ist. Soll er sich doch fragen, womit wir als nächstes aufwarten. Kensi, ich fahre mit Euch zurück. Sam, G, Ihr kommt nach, sobald Eure Ablösung da ist."

Im Hauptquartier standen zwei Kartons gefüllt mir Papieren auf den Schreibtischen. Eric kam sofort zur Sache.

„Das ist nicht alles. Nell und Ray scannen noch den Inhalt von zwei weitere Kartons ein."

„Das ist alles aus dem Haus?" Joann war verblüfft.

„Ja. Diese beiden und noch ein weitere sind oben aus dem Schlafzimmer, der vierte Karton enthält Papiere aus dem Keller. Die Sachen sehen hauptsächlich nach Bauplänen für Bomben und diversen Rezepten für Chemiecocktails aus."

„Danke, Eric." Dann stieß sie einen tiefen Seufzer aus. „Dann fangen wir mal an."

Die nächste Zeit war nur das Knistern der in Folien eingepackten Dokumente zu hören, gelegentlich unterbrochen von gemurmelten, kaum verständlichen Bemerkungen. Irgendwann tauchte Ray mit den beiden anderen Kartons auf und begann dann ebenfalls mit der Sichtung.

„Was haben wir bisher?" Joann sah ihre Kollegen fragend an.

Sam ergriff als erster das Wort. „Eric hatte Recht, die Sachen aus dem Keller sind Baupläne für Bomben. Außerdem stehen die Formeln für die chemische Zusammensetzung verschiedener selbstgemischter Sprengstoffe darauf. Es gibt keinen Bezug zu den Orten, an denen die Bomben eingesetzt werden sollte."

„Es gibt Einkaufslisten und die passenden Quittungen dazu. Die Einzelteile an sich sind nicht verdächtig, aber zusammen genommen sind es Bombenbauteile. Wahrscheinlich für die Sachen, die im Keller waren." G sah Joann an.

„Ich habe hier Listen mit Adressen und Telefonnummern, aber ohne Namen. Nell und Eric überprüfen sie gerade. Und eine Menge Grundrisse. Irgendwer hat mit der Hand Notizen daneben geschrieben, alles in Spanisch. Nur ergeben die Bemerkungen keinen Sinn, jedenfalls keinen für mich." Leicht genervt schob Kensi die Unterlagen von sich weg.

„Ladelisten von Spediteuren, Versandaufträge für Paketdienste, Zollunterlagen, aber nichts davon scheint zusammenzugehören. Dazu diverse Visitenkarten und Werbeflyer in rauen Mengen." Marty war nicht weniger genervt als Kensi. „Und was hast Du entdeckt?"

Alle Augen wandten sich Joann zu. Sie hatte sich die eingescannten Dokumente am Monitor angesehen.

„Da ist ein Zusammenhang, ich bin sicher. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, vor lauter Wald die Bäume nicht mehr zu sehen. Wie weit bist Du, Ray?"

Ihr Partner hatte schweigend vor seinem PC gesessen und sich bisher nicht beteiligt. „Fast fertig, ich brauche noch fünf Minuten."

„Okay, dann machen wir so lange eine Kaffeepause."

Joann reagierte nicht auf die Fragen ihrer Kollegen, sondern steuerte zielsicher auf die Kaffeemaschine zu. Schließlich gaben die anderen auf und versorgten sich auch mit Kaffee oder Tee.

„Ich bin soweit, Joann." Ray war mit seiner Arbeit fertig.

„Zeig es uns am Monitor."

Es erschien ein Stadtplan mit vielen bunten Punkten darauf.

„Ich habe die Adressen erfasst, die wir in den Unterlagen gefunden haben, und sie farbig gekennzeichnet. Hier", Ray ließ nur die blauen Punkte erscheinen. „Das sind die Adressen von den Werbeflyern. Rot sind die Visitenkarten, grün die Spediteure, und so weiter. Das kam dabei raus." Konzentriert sahen sich alle das Ergebnis an.

„Das sind mögliche Ziele für Anschläge." Sam deutete auf die Karte. „Hier und hier, dass sind Malls. Hier, im Mittelpunkt dieser vielen Markierungen, sitzt die Einwanderungsbehörde. Da ist die FBI-Niederlassung. Und hier ist die DEA in einem Gebäude."

Marty stellte sich neben Sam. „Hier ist das Hauptquartier des L.A.P.D.. Das hier sind Industriegebiete, wahrscheinlich sitzen da irgendwelche wichtigen Firmen. Ich schätze, etwas ähnliches werden wir überall finden."

Dann zeigte G auf einen Punkt in der Karte. „Der NCIS in Seal Beach."

Joann hatte sich alles schweigend angehört und angesehen. „Haben wir Angaben über Zeitpunkte?"

„Vielleicht." Eric und Nell traten dazu. „Die Adressen und Telefonnummer auf den Listen waren genau das nicht. Sie sind eine Verschlüsselung. Wir sind noch dabei, sie zu knacken, aber wahrscheinlich sind diese Daten der Zeitplan."

Joann nickte. „Okay. Sobald der Code entschlüsselt ist, geben wir die entsprechenden Daten weiter." Sie sah Nell und Eric ernst an. „Beeilt Euch."

Joann wandte sich ihren Kollegen zu. „Marty, setzt Dich mit dem L.A.P.D. in Verbindung. Sie sollen Ihre Sprengstoffspürhunde und SWAT-Einheiten bereit halten. Außerdem brauchen wir Streifenwagen an allen Zielen. Eventuell müssen wir evakuieren. Sam, ich will Einheiten von uns am NCIS-Standort. Kensi, Ray, Ihr identifiziert die restlichen Ziele. Marty und Sam werden Euch dann helfen. G, wir beide sprechen mit Sanders."


	7. Bombiger Einsatz

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 7 - Bombiger Einsatz**

Auf dem Weg zum Bootshaus sah G Joann nachdenklich von der Seite an, stellte aber keine Frage. Joann würde ihm sagen, was sie beschäftigte, wenn sie soweit war.

„Was willst Du erreichen, was wir bisher noch nicht geschafft haben?" Nate sah Joann fragend an.

„Er wird weiterhin nichts sagen, darum geht es mir aber auch nicht. Ich will, dass Du genau auf seine Reaktionen achtest. Die sind wichtig."

Verblüfft blickten ihr G und Nate nach.

„Wir haben Ihre Ziele identifiziert, Sanders. Von Ihnen will ich nur wissen, welche davon von Ihren Kumpeln angefahren werden. Sie haben nicht für alle Bomben dabei. Den Rest haben wir im Keller gefunden, dass wissen Sie. Warum sollen so viele unschuldige Menschen sterben? … Wie können Sie das zulassen? … Sie haben mal Menschenleben gerettet. Was hat sich geändert? … Geben Sie uns einen Hinweis. Mit welchem Wagen sind Ihre Komplizen unterwegs? … Wer sind Ihre Komplizen? … Was hat Logan Coleman damit zu tun? … Und wieso haben Sie sich ausgerechnet für Walter van Pietso entschieden? … Zahlt er so gut? … Oder hat er etwas gegen Sie in der Hand? … Wie hängt Billie Sheridan da drin?"

Joann stellte eine Frage nach der anderen, wartete dazwischen nur kurz auf eine Antwort, die erwartungsgemäß nie kam.

Verblüfft lauschte G den vielen Fragen. „Wer ist Billie Sheridan, Nate?"

„Keine Ahnung, Callen."

„Und was macht Joann da? Wieso stellt sie ihm die ganzen Fragen?"

„Es ging ihr um seine Reaktionen darauf, nicht darum, dass er antwortet."

„Nate, was hast Du entdeckt?" Joann hatte den Befragungsraum verlassen, nachdem auch ihre letzte Frage unbeantwortet blieb.

„Zwei sehr deutliche Reaktionen. Einmal bei Logan Colemann und einmal bei Billie Sheridan. Er kennt sie, aber Du solltest das nicht wissen. Er hat definitiv Probleme mit den möglichen Toten, aber aus irgendeinem Grund will er uns trotzdem nicht helfen. Als Du van Pietso erwähnt hast, war er eindeutig angewidert."

„Und sonst?" „Die ganze Situation behagt ihm nicht, er hat Gewissensbisse, ganz klar. Warum auch immer er für van Pietso arbeitet, er hat gewaltige Probleme damit."

„Danke, Nate."

Zurück im Auto griff Joann sofort zu ihrem Handy und erkundigte sich, wie weit die Kollegen waren. Eric und Nell arbeiteten immer noch an der Verschlüsselung, aber die anderen hatten alle geplanten Ziele identifiziert und das notwendige veranlasst.

„Ihr kommt gerade richtig." Eric drehte sich zu Joann und G um, die gerade die Ops betraten. „Wir haben weitere Fingerabdrücke identifiziert. Zwei bekannte Drogendealer, die von dem mexikanischen Kartell beliefert werden, einen ehemaligen Sprengstoffspezialisten der Army und einen Chemiestudenten der UCLA, der schon mehrfach auffällig geworden ist."

Die Daten erschienen auf dem großen Monitor.

„Eine bunte Mischung. Was, zum Teufel, planen die?" Man konnte Joann ihre Frustration ansehen. „Gibt es irgendwelche Hinweise auf die derzeitigen Aufenthaltsorte, auf zugelassenen Fahrzeuge, irgendetwas, das uns weiterhilft?"

„Ich bin dabei, dass zu prüfen." Eric wandte sich wieder seinem PC zu.

„Na endlich!" Alle drehten sich zu Nell um. „Ich habe den Code entschlüsselt!" Mit einem befriedigten Grinsen ließ sie die entschlüsselten Daten auf einem der Bildschirme erscheinen.

„Drei Ziele für morgen, zwei weitere für in zwei Tagen, alle anderen sind später." Kensi markierte die fünf Zeilen.

„Könnten sie fünf Bomben haben? Haben die Reste im Keller irgendwelche Hinweise auf die Menge der fertig gestellten Bomben gegeben?" Joann wandte sich an das ganze Team.

„Das Labor vergleicht immer noch die Einkaufslisten und Lieferscheine mit den gefundenen Mengen. Bisher gibt es noch keine klare Aussagen dazu."

„Sam, tritt denen auf die Füße. Ich brauche sofort eine Antwort darauf. Wir können nicht länger warten."

„Ich übernehme dass, Miss MacKenzie." Hetty hatte unauffällig in einer Ecke der Ops gestanden und zugehört. „Kümmern Sie sich um die Ziele für morgen."

Joann nickte. „Eric, wir benötigen die Sprengstoffspürhunde an allen drei Standorten. Nell, schick drei SWAT-Teams auf den Weg. Findet heraus, ob es Überwachungsaufnahmen gibt. Wenn ja, will ich wissen, ob die Gesuchten irgendwo darauf zu sehen sind. Kensi, Marty, Ihr fahrt zu der Adresse in Harbour City. Sam, G, Ihr übernehmt die Firma in South L.A.. Ray und ich fahren nach West L.A.." Ernst sah sie alle an. „Seid vorsichtig. Machen wir uns auf den Weg."

…

„Hey, Leute?"

„Was ist, Eric?"

„Wir haben die Verdächtigen auf Video in Harbour City und West L.A.. In South L.A. sind wir noch nicht fündig geworden. Das L.A.P.D. ist vor Ort und erwartete Euch. Die Suchhunde sind bereits im Einsatz."

„Danke, Eric."

„Waren sie nun hier oder nicht?"

„Keine Ahnung, Ray. Wir gehen erst einmal davon aus, dass es der Fall ist. Nur zur Sicherheit."

Beide schwiegen, Ray wirkte etwas abwesend.

„Worüber denkst Du nach?"

„Wo ist die Verbindung, Joann? Ein mexikanisches Drogenkartell, ein Army-Sprengstoffspezialist, ein Chemiestudent, ein Ex-ATF-Agent, diese seltsame Mischung von Ziele, van Pietso…Ich sehe einfach keine Verbindung."

„Ich weiß, ich suche auch danach. Wir übersehen etwas oder uns fehlen noch Informationen."

„Ich glaube, uns fehlen Informationen."

„Warum, Ray?"

„Das ist nur so ein Gefühl. Wir sind ein sehr gemischtes Team, mit unterschiedlichen Hintergründen, mit unterschiedlicher Ausbildung, mit unterschiedlichem Wissen und Fähigkeiten. Das macht unsere Stärke aus. Wir decken damit ein breites Gebiet ab. Trotzdem sehen wir die Verbindung nicht. Daraus schließe ich, dass uns Informationen fehlen."

Joann nickte. „Gut kombiniert. Mich irritiert da noch etwas."

Ein kurzes Zögern, dann sprach Joann weiter.

„van Pietso hat sich schon mal an einem Bombenanschlag versucht. Ist eine Weile her. Damals war das Ziel ein Empfang mit einer Menge Prominenz aus Politik, Wirtschaft, Gesellschaft, Strafvollzugsbehörden, Diplomatie und Militär. Leute, die van Pietso das Leben schwer machen können. Die ihm seine Geschäfte kaputt machen können. Was bezweckt er jetzt? Und wie hat er diese bunte Mischung an…" Joann suchte eine passende Beschreibung, aber ihr fiel nichts ein. „…von was auch immer zusammen gestellt? Normalerweise würde man erwarten, dass sie gegeneinander arbeiten, nicht miteinander."

Ray nickte.

„Nun, wie auch immer, darum müssen wir uns später kümmern. Wir sind da."

Joann zeigte ihren Ausweis und wurde durch die Absperrung gelassen. Sie wechselte ein paar Worte mit dem zuständigen Officer vom L.A.P.D. und rief dann Eric.

„Was machen die Überwachungsaufnahmen? Seid Ihr fündig geworden?"

„Vor einer Minute. Einer der Drogendealer hat sich als Bote getarnt und ein größeres Paket abgegeben. Nell bearbeitet gerade die Aufnahmen, damit wir den Empfänger ermitteln können."

„Danke, Eric."

…

„Sam, auf drei Uhr."

Unauffällig blickte Sam in die Richtung, die Callen angegeben hatten. „Das ist Miller, der Chemiestudent." Er warf noch einen weiteren Blick in die Runde. „Sonst sehe ich niemanden, G."

„Die lassen den niemals alleine eine Bombe verstecken. Hier muss noch jemand sein. Gehen wir ihn suchen."

Callen sprach mit dem zuständigen Leiter der Operation und kurz darauf wurde Miller diskret verhaftet.

Unauffällig mischten sich die beiden Agenten unter die Menge. Hier war ein Bürogebäude geräumt worden, in dem sich ausschließlich Unternehmen des Finanzwesens befanden. Jeder zweite hatte ein Handy am Ohr und sprach aufgeregt rein.

„Eric, wir brauchen Aufnahmen von den Leuten hier."

„Ich bin bereits im Sicherheitssystem und habe alle Außenkameras angezapft."

„Lass die Gesichtserkennung über die Aufnahmen laufen."

„Schon dabei, Callen."

Langsam gingen sie durch die Menge.

„G."

„Ja, ich sehe ihn. Eric, Nordostecke, grauer Overall."

„Ich habe ihn…Sergeant Taylor Campbell. Identität bestätigt."

Wortlos verständigten sich Sam und Callen und näherten sich dann unauffällig von zwei Seiten. Doch Campbell bemerkte sie trotzdem und griff in seinen Overall.

„Waffe!"

Sam hatte seine schon gezogen und zielte auf Campbell. Callen stieß ein paar Leute an die Seite.

„Bundesagenten! Aus dem Weg!"

Aufgescheucht rannten die Menschen in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Leider lief ein junger Mann direkt auf Campbell zu. Der nutzte seine Chance, griff nach ihm und benutzte ihn als Schild.

„Verschwindet!"

Langsam rückwärtsgehend zog er den Mann mit sich. Als Callen und Sam seiner Aufforderung nicht nachkamen, feuerte Campbell wahllos ein paar Schüsse in die Menge. Kreischend stoben die Menschen auseinander, leider blieben auch welche auf dem Boden liegen.

„Verschwindet, oder hier sterben noch mehr!"

„Waffe fallen lassen!"

Sam ließ Campbell nicht aus den Augen. Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Campbell drehte sich zu Sam und schoss auf ihn. Das gab Callen die Gelegenheit, auf die er gewartet hatte. Zwei Schüsse, schnell hintereinander abgefeuert, und Campbell fiel auf den Boden. Seine Geisel leider auch.

„Sam?"

„Ich bin in Ordnung."

Vorsichtig näherten sie sich den auf dem Boden liegenden Männern. Sam stieß die Waffe mit seinem Fuß außer Reichweite. Callen fühlte nach dem Puls der Geisel.

„Er ist nur ohnmächtig. Was ist mit Campbell?"

„Für den brauchen wir einen Krankenwagen."

…

Kensi und Deeks starrten das Gebäude vor sich an. Eine Fabrikhalle mit Büros in der obersten Etage. Die Überwachungsaufnahmen hatten gezeigt, dass die beiden Mexikaner hier eine Holzkiste angeliefert hatten. Sobald sie einmal auf dem Gelände waren, konnten sie sich frei bewegen, es gab keine weiteren Sicherheitskontrollen. Die Arbeiter und Büroangestellten waren evakuiert worden und die Suchhunde schnüffelten sich durch das Gebäude. Es gab unzählige Möglichkeiten, hier eine oder mehrere Bomben zu verstecken.

„Nell, hast Du schon rausgefunden, ob die Mexikaner noch hier sind?"

„Ich bin noch dabei, Kensi, aber die Aufnahmen sind eine Katastrophe. Furchtbar körnig und unscharf. Ich…"

„Nell, ich habe es schon verstanden. Danke."

Kensi rollte mit den Augen und Deeks konnte sich trotz der Situation ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ein paar Minuten später kam dann die gewünschte Information.

„Sie sind ungefähr eine Stunde, nachdem sie gekommen sind, wieder verschwunden. Das Fahrzeug war gestohlen, das L.A.P.D. hat es inzwischen gefunden. Ausgebrannt am Straßenrand."

„Danke, Nell."

Kensi drehe sich zu Deeks herum.

„Sie haben mehrere Bomben angebracht. Wir brauchen die Gebäudepläne und einen Ingenieur oder Baustatiker."

„Kensi, die Pläne hast Du gleich auf Deinem Handy, der Fachmann ist unterwegs."

„Danke, Eric."

Sie drehte sich lächelnd zu Deeks um. „Eric ist uns wie immer einen Schritt voraus."

Dann stutze sie. Deeks stand nicht mehr neben ihr, sondern sprach mit einem der Männer der Sprengstoffeinheit. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte ihr alles.

„Sie haben die Dinger gefunden." Das war keine Frage.

„Ja, aber sieh Dir an, was genau sie gefunden haben." Deeks gab Kensi sein Handy und sie warf ein Blick auf das Foto.

„Das kann nicht sein, sie ist wie…" Kensi sprach nicht weiter und sah Deeks leicht entgeistert an.

„Ja, ich weiß."

„Die Sprengstoffeinheit muss da sofort raus."

Deeks nickte. „Habe ich veranlasst, nachdem ich das Foto bekommen habe."

„Gut. Eric?"

„Ja, Kensi?"

„Wir haben es mit mehreren Bomben zu tun, die per Fernzündung ausgelöst werden. Genau wie damals auf dem Empfang. Funktioniert das hier auch mit dem…"

Weiter kam Kensi nicht. Es gab mehrere Explosionen und das Gebäude verschwand in einer Wolke aus Feuer und Trümmern. Kensi und Deeks brachten sich hinter ihrem Wagen in Deckung.

„Kensi? Deeks? Meldet Euch!" Eric starrte auf seinen Monitor, der nur Schnee anzeigte. „Kensi? Deeks? Sagt doch etwas!"

„Alles in Ordnung, Eric, uns ist nichts passiert."

Erleichtert sacke Eric in seinem Stuhl zusammen. „Gibt es…Opfer?"

„Wissen wir noch nicht. Sag den anderen, was los ist. Beeil Dich!"

…

„Eric, was war das? Eric? Eric!"

Joann hatte die Explosion über ihr Ohrmikro gehört, wusste aber nicht, welche Kollegen betroffen waren.

„G? … Sam? … Kensi? … Marty? … Verdammt noch mal, meldet sich mal jemand von Euch! Geht es Euch gut?"

„Jo, alles in Ordnung, uns geht es gut."

Mit Erleichterung vernahm sie G's Stimme.

„Bei uns ist auch alles in Ordnung, Joann. Wir haben einen verletzten Officer aus der Sprengstoffabteilung. Er ist nicht schnell genug aus dem Gebäude gekommen, aber er wird wieder werden. Jo, es sind dieselben Bomben wie auf dem Empfang damals."

Für einen Moment erstarrte Joann, dann riss sie sich wieder zusammen. „Eric, gib die notwendigen Informationen an die Sprengstoffeinheiten weiter. Ray, die Officers sollen die Sicherheitszone erweitern. G, Sam, habt Ihr das mitbekommen?"

„Ja, wir ziehen uns gerade weiter zurück."

Nachdem die Sprengstoffeinheit mit Erics Hilfe ein Störsignal senden konnte, wurde die Bombe in dem Labor, vor dem Joann und Ray standen entschärft. Sie war in eine Abteilung geliefert worden, in der mit hochexplosiven Chemikalien gearbeitet wurde. Wäre sie hochgegangen, hätte sie das ganze Gebäude zerstört und wahrscheinlich auch noch schwere Schäden an den Nachbargebäuden verursacht.

Bei Callen und Sam war die Situation leider ganz anders. Hier hatten Campbell und Miller wie bei Kensi und Deeks viele kleinere Sprengladungen angebracht, alle in der Tiefgarage. Bei einer Explosion würde das Gebäude wie ein Kartenhaus zusammenstürzen.

…

Müde saß Joann vor ihrem Laptop. Es war ein langer und anstrengender Tag. Das Sprengstoffräumkommando hatte alle Bomben im zweiten Gebäude entschärfen können. Leider waren die beiden mexikanischen Drogendealer entkommen. Eric und Nell versuchten, Spuren von ihnen zu finden.

Inzwischen hatten fast alle das Hauptquartier verlassen. Nur Sam und G waren noch da.

„Es wird Zeit, dass Du sagst, was los ist."

„Was?"

Joann sah Sam leicht verwirrt an, weil sie mit ihren Gedanken ganz weit weg gewesen war.

„Ich will wissen, worüber Du nachdenkst. Seit Eric die Überwachungsaufnahme von Coleman entdeckt hat, bist Du ständig geistig abwesend."

Joann runzelte die Stirn. „Ich glaube nicht, dass meine Arbeit darunter leidet, Sam."

„Das habe ich auch nicht gesagt."

Joann warf einen Blick zu G. Er hatte sich in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt und wartete einfach ab.

Schließlich nickte Joann.

„Okay, einen Moment."

Sie gab ein paar Befehle auf ihrem Laptop ein, dann erschienen einige Fotos auf dem Monitor.

„Logan Coleman, Dave Sanders, Billie Sheridan. Drei Bundesagenten mit makellosen Akten, die aus vollkommen unerfindlichen Gründen auf einmal für einen Waffenschieber und Drogenhändler arbeiten. Und dann die hier." Joann wandte sich wieder ihrem Laptop zu. Diesmal erschienen zwölf Fotos auf dem Monitor. „Polizisten, Soldaten, zivile Angestellte von Bundesbehörden. Auf den ersten Blick gesetzestreue Bürger. Auf den zweiten Blick sind sie korrupt, beteiligen sich an illegalen Geschäften und stehen alle samt auf der Lohnliste von van Pietso. Aber die wirklich interessante Tatsache ist folgende: Keiner von diesen und weiteren siebzehn Leuten ist entdeckt geworden, bevor wir Coleman enttarnt haben. Sie waren genauso unauffällig wie unsere drei Bundesagenten."

Joann ging wieder an ihren Laptop.

„Aber das ist nicht alles. Ich habe noch ein paar weitere interessante Informationen. Nell hat für mich einen Abgleich gemacht. Die Gästeliste vom Empfang und die Ziele von heute. Das kam dabei raus."

Aufmerksam waren Sam und Callen Joanns Bericht gefolgt.

„Da sind aber eine Menge Übereinstimmungen. van Pietso hat also nicht aufgegeben, er hat nur einen anderen Weg gewählt."

„Das ist nicht alles, Sam. Er hat zum Teil sogar dieselben Leute dafür eingespannt."

„Jo, was ist mit den Bomben?"

Sie nickte. „Die Spezialisten sagen, dass sie aus einer Hand stammen, G."

„Campbell?"

„Ich warte noch auf Informationen von der Army, G, aber es sieht so aus."

„Du willst aber noch auf etwas anderes hinaus."

„Ich habe eine ziemlich verrückte Idee."

Joann unterbrach sich. Ihre Vermutung schien ihr selber so abwegig, dass Joann sie selbst Sam und G gegenüber nicht aussprechen wollte. Erwartungsvoll sahen die Männer sie an.

„Was ist, wenn unsere drei Bundesagenten gar nicht die Seiten gewechselt haben? Wenn es sich dabei um eine gemeinsame Undercovermission von FBI, DEA und ATF handelt? Immer, wenn es hart auf hart kam, gab es plötzlich anonyme Hinweise oder Tipps von Informanten. Der Anschlag auf den Empfang: ein anonymer Hinweis. Das Haus von unseren Bombern: Tipp eines Informanten."

Joann rief wieder die zwölf Fotos auf und deutete nacheinander auf einige davon.

„Ein anonymer Hinweis, bevor er einen Bürgermeister erschießen konnte. Ein anonymer Hinweis, dass sie die Tochter eines Wirtschaftsbosses entführen wollte. Tipp eines Informanten, dass er einen Brandanschlag verüben wollte. Ein anonymer Hinweis, dass er Drogen aus der Asservatenkammer stehlen würde zum Weiterverkauf. Und so weiter. Soweit ich das nachvollziehen konnte, arbeiten alle drei Bundesagenten in unterschiedlichen Landesteilen, was zu den verschiedenen Informationen passt. Ich konnte bisher nur keine Erklärung dafür finden, warum Sanders in Kalifornien ist und dann noch an so exponierter Stelle."

Joann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine wirklichen Beweise, nur eine Menge Indizien."

„Weiß Hetty davon?"

Joann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Sam, Ihr seid die ersten, den ich davon erzähle. Allerdings scheint Ray auch in diese Richtung zu denken."

„Warum erzählst Du uns davon und nicht Hetty?"

„Weil es nur Indizien sind, G. Und da ist noch etwas. Wenn ich es Hetty sage, müsste sie Anfragen an die drei Bundesbehörden stellen. Wenn ich Recht habe, könnte so eine Undercoveroperation auffliegen und ein paar gute Leute in Lebensgefahr geraten. Wenn ich mich irre, mache ich unsere Abteilung lächerlich."

„Aber Du glaubst nicht, dass Du Dich irrst." G stellte keine Frage, trotzdem erhielt er eine Antwort.

„Nein."

Sam sah die beiden nachdenklich an. „Dann müssen wir mit Hetty sprechen."

„Sam…"

„Jo, wir sind nicht die einzigen, die ermitteln. Du bist wahrscheinlich die erste, die das herausgefunden hat, aber irgendwann werden es andere auch. Die sind vielleicht nicht so um die Sicherheit der Agenten besorgt wie Du. Hetty wird das schon entsprechend regeln."

„Sam hat Recht." G hielt Joanns Blick fest.

Schließlich nickte sie. „In Ordnung, ich rede sofort mit ihr."

Aufmerksam lauschte Hetty den Ausführungen von Joann. „Das ist gute Arbeit. Ebenso wie Ihr Einsatz heute. Mailen Sie mir Ihre Daten, ich kümmere mich darum."

„Hetty, ich…" Joann war sich nicht sicher, wie sie ihrer Chefin sagen sollte, was sie bedrückte. „Wenn ich Recht habe, sind die drei Agenten in Gefahr. Was ich rausgefunden habe, kann auch jemand anderes entdecken. Jemand, der die Informationen an van Pietso verkauft."

Hetty nickte langsam. „Ich weiß, Miss MacKenzie. Glauben Sie mir, ich werde entsprechend vorsichtig vorgehen. Informieren Sie Ihre Kollegen über Ihre Erkenntnisse." Einen Moment schwieg Hetty. „Wollen Sie Sanders darauf ansprechen?"

Joann schüttelte den Kopf. „Darüber habe ich schon nachgedacht. Wenn er tatsächlich undercover ist, wird er mir nichts sagen. Seine Tarnung aufzugeben, könnte lebensgefährlich für ihn sein. Das würde von uns auch keiner machen."

„Gut, warten wir ab, was ich in Erfahrung bringen kann, dann sehen wir weiter."

„Danke, Hetty."


	8. Familienzusammenführung

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 8 - Familienzusammenführung**

Schweigen saßen Joann und G im Auto und hingen auf dem Heimweg ihren Gedanken nach. Ein Handy klingelte. G kannte den Ton nicht und sah Joann neugierig an, die hektisch in ihrer Tasche wühlte.

„MacKenzie." Sie lauschte einen Augenblick und strahlte dann über das ganze Gesicht. „Jason! … Du bist schon hier? … Ja, sicher wollen wir Dich sehen. … Nein, Jason, darum kümmere ich mich. Ich rufe Dich dann an und sage Dir wann und wo. … Ich Dich auch, Großer. Bis bald!"

Immer noch strahlend drehte sie sich zu G um.

„Jason ist heute in L.A. angekommen. Er will sich gerne diese Woche mit uns treffen. Wir suchen aus, wann und wo, zu unserer Sicherheit. Ich freue mich so! Das ist die beste Nachricht des Tages."

G konnte ein gewisses Gefühl der Eifersucht nicht unterdrücken, bemühte sich aber darum, dass Joann das nicht merkte.

„Sollte er nicht erst in vier Wochen kommen?" „Ja, aber sein letzter Fall war schneller erledigt, als er gedacht hat."

„Wo wohnt er?"

„Ein Motel in der Nähe von seinem Büro. Hat ihm jemand vom JAG besorgt."

Joann konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören, zu strahlen.

„Was ist das für ein Handy, Jo?"

„Was? Ach, so. Hat mir Eric besorgt und gesichert. Die Nummer haben nur Jason und Pops. Ich wollte einfach öfter mit ihnen telefonieren. Sie smsen mir oder hinterlassen eine Nachricht auf der Mailbox und ich rufe dann zurück, sobald es geht. Ich nehme es nie mit in den Einsatz."

„Hast Du gar nicht erzählt." Wieder war da dieser kleine Stich Eifersucht.

„Nicht?" Joann war ehrlich verblüfft. „Tut mir leid, dass sollte kein Geheimnis sein. Als ich während der Suspendierung im Hauptquartier war, habe ich mit Eric drüber gesprochen und er hat sich dann um alles gekümmert. Ich war sicher, das ich es Dir erzählt hatte."

„Ist auch nicht so wichtig, Jo, ich war nur neugierig."

Joann sah G an, irgendetwas an seinem Ton irritierte sie. „Alles in Ordnung, G?"

„Ja, ich bin nur müde. War ein harter Tag."

Joann ließ das Thema ruhen.

…

„Ich bin gespannt, was die Überraschung ist, die Jason angekündigt hat. Er wollte nicht die kleinste Andeutung machen." Joann lächelte G an. „Ich kenne da noch jemand, der Spaß daran hat, mich auf die Folter zu spannen."

Callens Lächeln war ein wenig gezwungen. Er sah diesem Abend mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. G liebte es, wenn Joann lächelte, aber er bevorzugte es, wenn er die Ursache dafür war. Jetzt tauchten auf einmal ein Vater und ein Bruder auf und nur ihre Erwähnung reichte aus, um sie strahlen zu lassen.

G hatte heftig mit seiner Eifersucht zu kämpfen. Bevor er Joann kennen lernte, war ihm nicht mal klar gewesen, dass er eifersüchtig werden konnte. Sie hatte einige neue Gefühle in sein Leben gebracht und Eifersucht war eindeutig eines, auf das er gerne verzichtet hätte. Mit Entsetzen dachte er immer noch an ihre kurzzeitige Trennung, weil er auf Joanns Freundschaft mit Deeks überreagiert hatte. Was würde sie wohl tun, wenn er auf eifersüchtig auf ihren Bruder wäre? Schnell konzentrierte G sich auf das Autofahren.

Joann war rundherum glücklich. Endlich würden G und Jason sich kennen lernen. Sie liebte G und war glücklich mit ihm. Aber sie war auch froh darüber, dass Jason in Zukunft in ihrer Nähe sein würde. Sie beide hatten eine ganz besondere Beziehung zu einander. Joann verbiss sich ein breites Grinsen. Wie lange würde es wohl dauern, bis die G und Jason merken würden, wie ähnlich sie sich waren? Sie wusste genau, warum sie G das Restaurant hatte auswählen lassen. Jetzt erschien doch ein wenig des innerlichen Grinsens auf ihren Lippen.

„Da vorne, da ist er!"

G war sofort klar, wenn Joann meinte. Ein äußerst attraktiver Mann, ungefähr 1,93 m groß, sportlich, mit einer gewissen Ausstrahlung. Anwalt hin oder her, dieser Mann konnte gefährlich sein. Joann lief auf ihn zu und warf sich in die ausgebreiteten Arme.

„Hey, Kleine! Ich habe Dich vermisst."

Joann wurde liebevoll umarmt.

„Hey, Großer! Ich Dich auch. Schön, dass Du da bist." Joann streckte sich und gab Jason einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Und jetzt will ich sofort wissen, was Deine Überraschung für mich ist." Sie knuffte ihn leicht in die Rippen.

„Ich bin die Überraschung."

Joann riss die Augen auf und wirbelte herum. Wieder warf sie sich in ein paar ausgebreitete Arme.

„Pops!"

„Hallo, meine Kleine."

Als ein Mann aus dem Schatten hinter Jason hervortrat, griff G instinktiv zu seiner Waffe. Joanns Reaktion beruhigte ihn jedoch sofort. Jason war diese Geste aber nicht entgangen. Ein leichtes Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen.

Langsam trat G an die kleine Gruppe heran.

„Pops, Großer, das ist G. Callen. G, das sind Scott und Jason Waters."

Die Männer schüttelten sich die Hände und musterten sich gegenseitig. Die familiären Verbindungen waren nicht zu übersehen. Scott Waters war ebenso groß und athletisch gebaut wie sein Sohn und er hatte die gleiche gefährliche Ausstrahlung. Kein Wunder, bei einem Ex-Seal.

„Was machst Du hier, Pops? Ich dachte, Du wolltest erst nach L.A. kommen, wenn Carol und die Kinder auch hier sind."

„Lass uns erst reingehen, dann erzähle ich es Dir."

Joann hängte sich bei den beiden ein.

„Also, raus damit, Pops, warum bist Du hier?"

„Nach Euren Besuchen habe ich eine Weile nachgedacht und dann mit Carol und Jason gesprochen. Ich bin damals nach New York gezogen, um in der Nähe meiner Familie zu sein." Scott sah Joann an. „Zumindest eines Teils meiner Familie. Jason wurde ja ständig versetzt. Nachdem aber meine beiden Kinder nun in Los Angeles wohnen, auf der anderen Seite des Landes, habe ich beschlossen, ebenfalls hierher zu ziehen. Mein Sohn und meine Schwiegertochter fanden die Idee gut, ich hoffe meine Tochter und ihr", diesmal warf Scott G einen Blick zu, „Lebensgefährte auch."

G sah das glückliche Leuchten in Joanns Gesicht und konnte nicht anders, als zu nicken.

„Natürlich, Mr. Waters. Joann hat Sie beide sehr vermisst. Es wird schön für sie sein, wenn Sie in ihrer Nähe seid."

Jason lächelte Joann verschmitzt an. „Deine Antwort darauf steht Dir ins Gesicht geschrieben."

„Das ist wunderbar! Endlich habe ich alle Menschen, die mir wichtig sind, in meiner Nähe. Ich kann es kaum fassen. Pops, wann ziehst Du her?"

Scott lachte. „So schnell wie möglich, meine Kleine. Jason und ich suchen zusammen nach einem neuen Zuhause. Ich hätte gerne etwas in seiner und Carols Nähe, damit ich die Zwillinge öfter sehen kann."

„Dad, ich habe Dir gesagt, wir suchen ein großes Haus und Du lebst bei uns. Carol und die Kinder wollen das auch."

„Junge, darüber haben wir schon diskutiert. Ich brauche meine eigenen vier Wände. Schluss damit."

Einen Moment funkelten sich die beiden Männer an. Dann zuckte Jason mit den Schultern.

„Schon klar, Dad, ich wollte es bloß noch einmal gesagt haben."

Dann wandten sich die Männer der Speisekarte zu.

„Kleine, Du hast genau das richtige Restaurant ausgesucht."

Mit begeistertem Gesicht las Jason die verschiedenen Gerichte und Scott nickte zur Bestätigung.

„Das war ich nicht, Großer, das war G. Ich habe ihm die Wahl überlassen."

Joann versteckte ihre Gedanken hinter einem freundlichen Lächeln, während sie unter dem Tisch leicht G's Hand drückte. Langsam entspann sich eine Unterhaltung.

„Entschuldigt mich bitte."

Joann stand auf und verschwand in Richtung der Damentoilette. Die Männer sahen ihr schweigend nach. Scott ergriff als erster das Wort.

„Callen, ich muss mich bei Ihnen bedanken. Was Sie für Joann getan haben, als sie bei diesem Einsatz verletzt wurde, dass kann ich nie wieder gut machen. Ich bin so froh, dass Jo in dieser schweren Zeit nicht alleine war."

Callen war verblüfft, damit hatte er gar nicht gerechnet.

„Das war selbstverständlich, Mr. Waters. Ohne Joann hätte es damals viele Tote gegeben, mit Sicherheit auch unter meinen Kollegen. Das war das Mindeste, was wir für sie tun konnten."

Scott musterte Callen, nickte dann langsam. „Sagen Sie bitte Scott. Und Sie haben deutlich mehr getan. Als meine Tochter mir damals im Krankenhaus von Ihnen erzählt hat, war mir sofort klar, dass Joann jemand Besonderes kennen gelernt hat. Wenn sie jetzt von Ihnen spricht, Callen, dann hat sie ein Leuchten in den Augen, dass ich zuvor noch nie bei ihr gesehen habe. Joann ist glücklich, daher bin ich es auch. Aber Sie sollten ihr besser nie weh tun."

Ausdruckslos erwiderte Callen Scotts Blick. „Haben Sie das Davenport auch gesagt?"

Scott hielt dem Blick stand. „Ja, aber er war zu schnell im Gefängnis. Ich kam nicht mehr an ihn ran. Sonst hätte er meiner Kleinen nicht noch einmal Ärger machen können."

Callen glaubte Scott das sofort, deswegen nickte er knapp.

„Dann verstehen wir uns ja, Sir."

„Dad, Du brauchst Dir keine Gedanken machen. Callen passt schon gut auf Joann auf. Als Du vorhin so plötzlich erschienen bist, hat nicht viel gefehlt und er hätte Dich erschossen. Unsere Kleine ist bei ihm in guten Händen."

Callen blieb weiterhin ernst. „Dazu kommt die Tatsache, dass Joann gut auf sich aufpassen kann. Selbst Davenport musste das erfahren. Niemand überrumpelt sie zweimal. Jo ist ein ernst zunehmender Gegner. Nicht zuletzt, weil sie einen guten Lehrer hatte."

Scott war von dem Kompliment überraschte, nickte nur. „Trainiert sie wieder?"

Diesmal bahnte sich ein Grinsen einen Weg auf Callens Gesicht. „Oh ja, und wie. Sie ist verdammt gut und hart im Nehmen. Inzwischen ist Jo für ihren Trainer eine ernstzunehmende Gegnerin geworden. Er ist übrigens ein Ex-Seal."

Nach einem kurzen Moment der Überraschung lachten Jason und Scott aus vollem Hals.

„Der Ärmste. Sie wird mit sich erst zufrieden sein, wenn sie ihn bei mindestens der Hälfte der Kämpfe besiegt."

Joann stand etwas abseits und sah sich die drei Männer in ihrem Leben an. Worüber sie zuerst auch gesprochen hatten, es war sehr ernst. Aber jetzt lachte sie und G schien ein wenig aufzutauen, denn es entspannte sich ein lockere Unterhaltung zwischen ihnen. Erleichtert seufzte Joann. Die Familienzusammenführung hatte funktioniert.

Dann dachte sie an den Rest ihrer Familie, die heute Abend nicht da waren. Kensi hatte erzählt, dass sie mir Marty in einen Club wollte. Ray hatte etwas von Kino erwähnt und war dabei ein wenig verlegen geworden. Ob er jemanden kennen gelernt hatte? Nell und Eric wollten sich in die Schlacht irgendeines Onlinespieles stürzen und gemeinsam alle anderen besiegen. Nur Sam war schweigsam wie immer gewesen. ‚Laufen', mehr war aus ihm nicht rauszukriegen gewesen. Irgendwie würde sich schon eine Gelegenheit ergeben, dass sich alle treffen würden. Joann war sich sicher, dass sie einen Weg dazu finden würde.

…**to be continued**


End file.
